Pokémon X e Y: Encuentro en Kalos
by sakuralud
Summary: Ash llega a Kalos con la idea de ganar la Liga Pokémon, pero en el camino se encuentra con personas que conoció ¿O qué debería conocer?, una antigua leyenda está por cumplirse, ¿el mundo como lo conocemos está a punto de terminar?...
1. Capitulo 1: Tres Caminos, un destino

Notas:

Bueno soy nueva publicando Fanfics en esta pagina este sera mi primer fic aquí Ash recién esta llagando a Kalos con Alexa por lo que Ash aun no ha capturado ninguno de los pokémon del anime solo lleva a su Pikachu...

**Discriminer**: Pokémon no me pertenece si no a su creador Satoshi Tajiri y Game Freak

* * *

**Ciudad Luminalia**

- Hijo despierta, esta bien que acabas de llegar pero no duermas todo el día – dijo un señor de unos 30 años entrando en la habitación de su hijo – Mira que si no llamo a Dedenne – amenazo el señor

- Denne de? – dijo el pokémon inclinando la cabeza

- Mh – se quejo ignorando la advertencia de su padre

- Muy bien tú lo pediste – dijo con una sonrisa divertida – Dedenne usa Moflete estático – ordenó el señor

El pequeño pokémon se trepó por los muebles hasta la cama del entrenador se acercó a la cabeza, frota su mejilla contra la del entrenador mientras cargaba electricidad al lanzar el ataque, el entrenador despertó paralizado a causa de los efectos

- Ya desperté – dijo el joven de unos 15 años aún paralizado

- Muy bien joven paralizado ¡Vístete, y baja a tomar el desayuno! – dijo el padre retirándose

El joven se encontraba algo molesto, cada vez que volvía de algún viaje el padre y Dedenne su propio pokémon lo recibían así paralizando con uno de sus ataques...

- Debo considerar abandonar ese pokémon – dijo molesto

Por supuesto ese pensamiento era una broma, Dedenne había sido el primer pokémon que había capturado después de comenzar su viaje, por eso era su mejor amigo

- Dene de – dijo subiendo al hombro de su entrenador

- Tranquilo no estoy molesto – dijo acariciando al pokémon en las orejas, lo que lo puso muy feliz – Vamos dijimos que partíamos hoy, no es verdad ? – dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

El joven tenia el pelo castaño, vestía con una camiseta negra, un chaleco rojo y blanco y unos pantalones azules. Calzaba unas zapatillas blancas y rojas, su mochila es amarilla, su gorra roja y blanca, con forma de la mitad de una PokéBall, sus ojos son negros.

- Y bien hijo ya tienes todo listo, vendrás pronto a visitarme, verdad – dijo serio el padre, a lo que el joven se asusto

- Si papá, ya sabes esta vez competiré en Kalos así que volveré para retar al líder de gimnasio – dijo tomando una taza de café

- Muy bien quiero que ni bien llegues al próximo pueblo me llames – dijo sonriendo orgulloso el padre

El joven solo suspiró y terminó de desayunar.

Mientras en el aeropuerto de ciudad Luminalia estaba aterrizando un avión. Un joven de 15 años bajo del avión con un Pikachu en su hombro y este grito...

- Región de Kalos ¡ Ash Kechum de Pueblo Paleta ha llegado a la ciudad ! – gritó a todo volumen

- ¡ Pikachu ! – grito Pikachu también

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo contigo? – pregunto Alexa

- Estamos saludando a la región de Kalos, este es un primer paso en la región de Kalos – dijo contento

En ese momento pasaron dos Spritzee volando mientras jugaban entre ellos, Ash se quedo mirándolos, por querer verlos de cerca se cayó...

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Alexa preocupada al igual que Pikachu

- Estoy bien – dijo sentándose en el suelo – Alexa ¿que Pokémon son esos? – pregunto con curiosidad

- Ah esos son Spritzee – respondió mirando a los pokémon

- Spritzee – dijo contento, mientras Alexa lo ayudaba a pararse

- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos al gimnasio! – dijo Ash apurado

- ¿A qué gimnasio planeas ir? – preguntó algo sorprendida

- Al de tu hermanita por supuesto – dijo Ash siguiendo a Alexa

- Siento reventar tu burbuja pero... el gimnasio de mi hermana no esta aquí en Luminalia sino en ciudad Novarte – dijo apenada por no haber mencionado ese detalle

- Oh, ya veo – dijo deprimido – al igual que Pikachu

- Espera, llamaré a mi hermana, espérame adentro – dijo mientras se marchaba adentro del aeropuerto

Ash comenzó a observar a su alrededor buscando encontrar nuevos pokémon, de pronto vio una sombra que reflejaba el sol desde el techo, alcanzó a ver el pokémon, éste dio un salto y aterrizo atrás de Ash, cuando volteo a verlo ya había desaparecido...

- Pikachu ¿viste eso? – preguntó sorprendido – ¡ Es increíble ! – dijo emocionado igual que Pikachu

Entró corriendo al aeropuerto a ver a Alexa cuando vio su Helioptile este al ver a Ash y a Pikachu corrió hacia ellos

- Helioptile vi algo increíble ¿Donde esta Alexa ? – preguntó al pequeño pokémon

El pequeño pokémon señalo los teléfonos por donde se encontraba la joven, corrió hacia ella para contarle su experiencia

- Alexa – gritó, ella se volvió luego de colgar el teléfono

- ¿Porqué tienes tanta prisa ?– dijo sorprendida

- ¡He conocido a un Pokémon que no había visto nunca en mi vida! – dijo emocionado otra vez – El saltó por encima de mi a una velocidad increíble – le relató el joven

- ¡Si, todavía hay otros pokémon que no has visto ! – dijo agachándose

- ¡Si fue una muy buena idea venir a la región de Kalos!, ¡Voy a ganar todas mis batallas de gimnasio – dijo feliz

- Sobre eso... llame a mi hermana pero... Cerró el gimnasio por ahora – dijo algo apenada

- Lo cerró – exclamo Ash sorprendido – ¿Cuando volverá? – dijo tratando de pensar

- Una vez que sale no regresa muy pronto – dijo aun apenada – ¡Lo siento! Estabas tan emocionado y ahora no tengo nada que ofrecerte – se disculpó apenada

- ¡Quiero una Batalla! ¡Quiero ganar la Liga Pokémon esta vez! ¡Y convertirme en un maestro pokémon! – dijo haciendo berrinches como un niño pequeño

- Ya sé, que tal si enfrentas al líder de gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia – dijo pensando

- ¿Hay un líder de gimnasio en esta ciudad? – dijo nuevamente emocionado

Luego de llegar a un mapa de la ciudad Alexa le mostró donde quedaba el gimnasio, despues Ash y Alexa se separaron. Ash comenzó a recorrer la ciudad...

**Pueblo Boceto**

- ¿ Fletchling puedes despertar a Serena ?, la llamé varias veces pero como siempre se volvió a dormir – el pequeño pajarito asintió

Voló escaleras arriba entrando en la habitación de la joven, quien dormía profundamente, el pequeño voló sobre la cama de la joven para luego darle un fuerte picotazo despertándola, ella se enojo, gritando por la manera en la que fue despertada

- Sí, eso es bastante eficaz – dijo la madre orgullosa de su Fletchling

- Te dije que dejaras de despertarme así – grito al pajarito que estaba sobre una mesa,él solo inclino la cabeza

Serena se tiró para atraparlo pero este solo salio volando para aterrizar nuevamente sobre ella, la joven suspiro rindiéndose

- Serena date prisa con tu baño – gritó la madre desde la cocina

- Si – le respondió – otra vez lo mismo – dijo agotada se levantó y abrió la ventana – Hola Rhyhorn – saludo alegremente, éste solo dio un grito en forma de saludo – Este es un muy buen día - dijo sonriendo en ese momento Fletchling

**Ciudad Luminalia**

Mientras en Ciudad Luminalia, Ash acababa de encontrar la torre Prisma y corría hacia ella...

- ¡Es aquí! El gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia - dijo emocionado

- Pika - dijo Pikachu también

- Esta aquí el inicio de nuestro nuevo reto - dijo mirando la torre - Vamos - comenzó a correr hacia la torre

A dos jóvenes que pasaban por allí les llamó la atención el comportamiento del joven y el pokémon que llevaba, ya dentro de la torre Ash se paró frente a la puerta...

- Disculpe - grito Ash y una pantalla se iluminó

- Bienvenido al gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia - mencionó una voz de la pantalla

- Mi nombre es Ash y vengo de Pueblo Paleta, de la región de Kanto ¡Vengo por una batalla! - comento Ash

- ¿Cuántas medallas tienes? - preguntó la voz

- ¿Medallas? Esta es mi primera batalla de gimnasio aquí - dijo algo sorprendido - Así que no tengo ninguna medalla de identificación - explicó

- ¡Cero! - gritó la voz - Si tienes la intención de desafiar el gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia necesitas al menos cuatro medallas - comentó molesto, entonces algo salio de la pared que contenía electricidad - Por favor vuelve cuando las tengas - en ese momento un rayo atacó a Ash y a Pikachu

Una compuerta se abrió debajo de ellos arrojando a Ash y a Pikachu fuera del gimnasio, ambos caían de la torre a gran altitud.

En otra parte de Ciudad Luminalia otro entrenador estaba a punto de partir cuando sintió que algo pasaba...

- ¿Qué sucede hijo? - preguntó el señor

- No es nada, creo que algo pasa pero no se... - comentó mirando hacia la torre

- Bueno no olvides llamar ni bien llegues a la otra ciudad - repitió el padre

- Ya lo sé - cayo sudor

- ¿ Llevas todo ? - preguntó

- Si pasaré por el laboratorio del profesor a dejar algunos pokémon antes de irme de aquí - aclaró el joven

- Muy bien, ve con cuidado - dijo despidiéndose

- Lo haré - dijo mientras corría hacia la ciudad - Adiós padre - gritó el joven

- Dedenne - gritó el pokémon que iba sobre el hombro del entrenador

- Adiós Red - dijo el padre luego de que el joven se marchara...

* * *

Y bien que les pareció esta es la primera parte porque al contar la historia de los tres se me hizo muy largo ya el próximo va a ser la continuación se me ocurrió leyendo un fic pero no va a ser igual a ese espero que comenten pronto bye.


	2. Capitulo 2: Un Garchomp en apuros

Notas:

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta serie este esta un poco basado en el segundo capitulo del anime solo que cambiaran algunas cosas, espero que les guste...

* * *

- ¡Ahh!– grito Ash mientras caía de la torre de la ciudad

- No puede ser – gritó un chico rubio que pasaba por allí – yo me encargo del chico – dijo mientras corría en dirección de la torre

- Yo atraparé al Pikachu – dijo la niña que lo acompañaba

El joven al ver que no llegaba lanzo su mochila, de esta salio una bolsa que amortiguó la caída de ambos la niña pudo atrapar al Pikachu, pero también cayó sobre la bolsa...

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el joven ayudando a Ash

- Sí, eso fue porque nos salvaste, muchas gracias – dijo Ash agradecido

- ¡ Mira, mira hermano es un Pikachu ! – gritó emocionada la niña, el pokémon se asustó – Pikachu es de verdad bonito – dijo abrazándolo fuerte

En ese momento Pikachu se molestó y lanzó un Impac-trueno electrocutando a todos, un pequeño sapo azul que pasaba por allí vió la escena algo sorprendido

- Clem ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el chico rubio preocupado

- Aaaahhhh, estoy bien – respondió riéndose

- ¡ Pika Pika !– dijo Pikachu apenado

- Lo siento por ella – se disculpó el joven

- No, está bien – dijo Ash algo avergonzado

- Clem discúlpate ahora mismo con Pikachu – ordenó el hermano

- ¡Yo solo quería hacerme amiga de él, porque es muy bonito! - exclamó algo molesta

- Pero ves, a Pikachu no le gustó – le explicó

- Lo siento Pikachu – se disculpó finalmente

- Te dije que estaba bien, además Pikachu también tenia miedo – Ash miro a Pikachu y este asintió – Yo no lo he dicho todavía, gracias por salvar a Pikachu – dijo agradecido

- De nada – respondió feliz

- Pero por otro lado ¿Qué pasa con este gimnasio? – preguntó algo molesto

- Has sido expulsado ¿no es así ? – indagó el chico curioso

- Me cuesta entender ¿porqué el líder actúa así ? – dijo sin comprender

- De hecho... - iba a decir el joven pero Clem lo interrumpió

- ¡El líder de gimnasio es muy fuerte!, Oye ¿cuántas medallas tienes? - preguntó la niña

- Le expliqué que no tenía y me echó – comentó a los jóvenes

- ¡No tienes! – dijo sorprendida al igual que el hermano

- Verán es que acabo de llegar a la región de Kalos, por lo que es mi primer gimnasio – comentó

- Disculpa la pregunta ¿pero de donde vienes? – indagó curioso el joven

- De Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto, yo me llamo Ash y este es mi compañero Pikachu, y pienso convertirme en un maestro pokémon – se presentó

Luego de que Ash finalmente se presentara, dejaron la torre Prisma y fueron cerca de un campo de batalla para poder hablar mejor...

- Mi nombre es Lem y ella es mi hermanita Clem – se presentó el joven

- Mucho gusto – dijo Clem

- Mucho gusto Lem, Clem – respondió feliz de conocer nuevos amigos

- Parece que Pikachu y tú son muy buenos amigos – repuso sonriendo algo sorprendida– sino fuera así no subiría a tu hombro como lo hace –

- Eso es porque hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, Pikachu fue mi primer pokémon, es por eso que venimos solo los dos – comentó Ash mientras Pikachu bajaba a su brazo – ¿ Ustedes también vienen al gimnasio?

- Nosotros acabamos de empezar – explicó algo nerviosa al igual que su hermano

- Así que un viaje entre hermanos verdad debe ser divertido viajar con tu hermano – dijo

- Pero tú tienes a tu Pikachu – acotó emocionada

- Clem no tiene todavía pokémon, por lo que adora a los que tienen - explicó Lem

- Entiendo, yo también quiero convertirme en un entrenador – dijo Ash

- Ya lo ves, ¡tienes razón Ash! – dijo Clem entusiasmada

- Lem ¿que tipo de pokémon tienes? – Ash curioso indagaba a su vez

- Tengo uno que capturé recientemente – respondió algo apenado

- Quiero verlo, luchemos – dijo Ash con emoción, en ese momento Pikachu salto de la cabeza de Ash al campo

- ¿Una batalla? – se entusiasmó Lem

- Sí, como no fui capaz de desafiar al líder de gimnasio, ésta será mi primera batalla en la región de Kalos – sonrío – Vamos a hacerlo Lem – asintió Ash

- Pon a prueba tus habilidades contra él, hermano – Clem apoyándolo

- Bueno, entonces vamos... – aceptó finalmente

Ambos se posicionaron a ambos lados del campo de pelea, Lem sacó un conejo que al parecer se llamaba Bunnelby y Ash usó a Pikachu, la batalla comenzó. Mientras, no muy lejos de allí Red junto con Dedenne caminaban por la ciudad...

- Era por aquí ¿Verdad? – dijo algo confundido

- Dene de – murmuró sin saber por donde ir

- Vamos, debemos encontrarlo pronto – en ese momento notó que había una batalla – me quedaría a verla pero debemos llegar al laboratorio – sacó un mapa de la mochila – según el mapa no queda muy lejos de aquí – corrió en dirección del laboratorio del profesor

Mientras en la batalla Bunnelby tenía atrapado a Pikachu de la cola con sus orejas...

- ¡Funcionó! – exclamó Lem

- Lo has detenido pero mira... Bunnelby no puede usar sus orejas – en ese momento Lem, Clem y Bunnelby se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaba – Bien, ahora que esas orejas están neutralizadas podemos atacar, utiliza Bola voltio – ordenó Ash

Pikachu realizó una esfera de electricidad en su cola y la lanzó a Bunnelby, quien recibió un golpe fuerte haciéndolo retroceder, ésto hizo que soltara a Pikachu

- Asombroso – dijo Clem sorprendida – Hermano, Ash es fuerte

- Sí – asintió Lem

- Ataque Rápido – ordenó Ash

- Detenlo Bunnelby – ordenó Lem

Cuando Pikachu se dirigía a atacar a Bunnelby vio que una esfera negra se acercaba para luego transformarse en una red, un momento antes de que la red lo atrapara Pikachu se detuvo evitándola a tiempo, todos se sorprendieron al verlo

- Pikachu ¿estas bien? – pregunto Ash preocupado mientras corría hacia él – ¿quién hizo esto?

- ¿Tienen problemas? Pues estamos aquí ...– dijo Jessie

- Y nuestro lema les vamos a decir ... – dijo James

- ¿ No se cansaron de seguirnos durante 17 temporadas ? – gritó Ash, interrumpiendo al Equipo Rocket

- ¿ Cómo te atreves a interrumpirnos ? – gritó Jessie molesta

- Tenemos 2 minutos por derecho – se quejó James

- ¡ Tendrían que enseñarte buenos modales ! – dijo Meowth

- ¡ El equipo Rocket ! me han seguido hasta aquí, debería demandarlos – gritó Ash

- ¿ Los conoces? – preguntó Clem

- ¡ Un Meowth que habla ! ¡ Increíble ! – manifestó Lem sorprendido

- Espera – dijo Ash tomándolo por el hombro – Estas son personas malas que siempre están detrás de mi Pikachu

- Ohhh, estás equivocado... – dijo James

- El objetivo del equipo Rocket no es solo tu Pikachu – dijo con tranquilidad Jessie

- Vamos a capturar a todos los pokémon más poderosos y raros, para crear un gran ejercito de pokémon malvados – replicó James

- ¡Y vamos a comenzar con Pikachu! – dijo Jessie

- Para su captura, nuestro plan comienza aquí la Región de Kalos – agregó James

- Wobbo Wobbo – agregó Wobbuffet

- Y también vamos a capturar a ese pokémon – acotó Meowth señalando a Bunnelby, Pikachu se negó.

- ¡ No se los permitiré !– aclaró Ash decidido

- No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando se trata de ladrones de pokémon – agregó Lem acomodándose los anteojos

- Sí ¿Quienes se creen? – gritó Clem molesta

- El equipo Rocket – contestaron

- Ve Pikachu, usa Rayo ... – ordenó Ash

- Cuento contigo Wobbuffet – dijo Jessie, mientras Wobbuffet se lanzaba a la batalla

Usó movimiento espejo lo que hizo que le devolviera el Rayo el doble de fuerte, aun siendo un pokémon tipo eléctrico a Pikachu lo daño mucho el ataque, al ver caer a su pokémon Ash se lanzó a atraparlo...

- ¿ Estás bien Pikachu? – preguntó Ash preocupado

- Ash - dijo Clem preocupada

- No esperaba menos Wobbuffet, eres capaz de hacerlo cuando te lo propones - dijo Jessie algo sorprendida

- Tenemos que retroceder - dijo Lem - Manto espejo es un ataque que devuelve el daño x 2 - explicó Lem - si sigues recibiendo ese daño ...

- Siempre hemos lidiado con ellos y vamos a seguir, Pikachu va a estar bien, siempre y cuando no me abandone, voy a seguir luchando con él - respondió Ash determinado

- El resultado es siempre el mismo - dijo Jessie

- Ve Pikachu ¡ Bola voltio ! - ordenó Ash nuevamente

- Nosotros te ayudamos, Bunnelby usa Bomba lodo - ordenó Lem

Ambos dirigieron sus ataque al equipo Rocket, Wobbuffet se lanzó frente a ellos esquivando el ataque de Bunnelby, yendo contra la Bola voltio, nuevamente regresó el ataque, todos se asustaron al ver que el ataque fue devuelto otra vez, en ese momento una rana azul se interpuso entre el ataque y Pikachu recibiéndolo

- Pikachu - gritó Ash corriendo hacia él preocupado - ¿Estas bien? Pikachu - en ese momento notó al pokémon frente a él que estaba herido

- ¿Qué? - gritó Jessie sorprendida

- Un pokémon - dijo James

- Es un Froakie - aclaró Lem mientras se acercaba a ellos

- ¿Un Froakie? - indagó Ash sorprendido

- Es uno de los tres pokémon que pueden obtener los nuevos entrenadores - explico Lem - Es tipo Agua así que Bola voltio es muy efectiva - en ese momento Froakie comenzó a temblar como si estuviera paralizado

- ¿Estas bien Froakie? - preguntó Ash preocupado - ¿dónde esta tu entrenador? - se fijó si encontraba alguno, Froakie solo se acercó al Equipo Rocket molesto

- Podrá ser ... - dijo Clem

- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Jessie

- ¿Será que nos quiere ayudar? - preguntó Ash, Froakie solo dijo algunas palabras al Equipo Rocket molesto

- Dice que no perdona a las personas malvadas - tradujo Meowth

- Froakie estas muy herido no puedes seguir peleando - recalcó Ash preocupado, pero antes de que le pudiera decir algo más Froakie saltó - Froakie - gritó Ash ...

Froakie solo lanzó una espuma de su espalda hacia el equipo Rocket, Wobbuffet trato de devolverlo pero como no era un ataque no funcionó, dejándolos inmovilizados

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Jessie

- Se pega - gritó Meowth

- ¿Eso funcionó? - exclamó Ash

- Claro... al no ser un ataque no puede ser devuelto - mencionó Lem

- Bien hecho Froakie, ahora nos ocuparemos Pikachu y yo - dijo Ash

- Nosotros te ayudaremos - dijo Lem

- No se olviden de mi - dijo Clem algo molesta

- Bunnelby usa Excavar - ordenó Lem

Bunnelby se lanzó cavando un agujero bajo tierra, para luego aparecer debajo de ellos mandándolos a volar...

- Pikachu usa Rayo - ordenó Ash

Pikachu y Froakie usaron una combinación de rayo e Hidro-pulso derrotando finalmente al equipo Rocket, mandándolos como siempre a volar...

- ¡Que poder! - dijo emocionada Clem

- Bien hecho chicos - dijo Ash luego de la intensa batalla

- Muy bien hecho Bunnelby - lo felicitó Lem

En ese momento todos notaron que Froakie se encontraba muy mal y había quedado inconsciente todos corrieron rápidamente a ver como se encontraba...

- Froakie ¿estás bien? - preguntó Ash preocupado

- Hay que curarlo rápidamente - se acercó Lem

- ¿Dónde esta el Centro pokémon? - dijo Ash

- Eh, creo que por allí ...- indicó señalando una dirección

- Por aquí, sería más rápido ir al laboratorio del profesor - se adelantó Clem

- ¿Al laboratorio? - preguntó Ash

- El laboratorio del profesor Ciprés, se ocupará de él porque es un Froakie - explicó Lem - regresa Bunnelby - guardó a su pokémon antes que nada - gracias por todo - dijo Lem a la poké ball de Bunnelby

- Ash por aquí... - se adelantó Clem mientras lo guiaba

- Muchas gracias Clem - Ash siguiéndola

Mientras en el laboratorio del profesor Ciprés, Red ya había llegado y estaba hablando con él.

- ...Y como estaba a punto de marcharme he venido a dejarle algunos de mis pokémon - explicaba Red - además podrá estudiar a alguno de ellos -

- Muy bien entrégame las poké balls y llamaré a mi asistente, así los lleva al patio y los suelta un rato - indicó el profesor, Red le entrego cuatro poké balls - Sofía, ven por favor - llamó a su asistente

- Me llamaba profesor ... - apareció la asistente

- Ten, lleva estos pokémon al patio y sácalos, coloca sus poké balls con las de los pokémon de Red - pidió el profesor

- Enseguida profesor - Sofía salió llevando las poké balls

- Profesor Ciprés ¿Está allí? - se escucha la voz de Ash

- Profesor ¿esperaba a alguien? - preguntó Red

- No que yo recuerde - dijo el profesor - ya voy ... - anunció mientras caminaba hacia la entrada

- ¿Es el profesor? - preguntó Ash

- ¡Froakie! - gritó el profesor asustado

- ¿Conoce a este Froakie profesor? - dijo Ash sorprendido

- Claro que sí - dijo el profesor - Sofía ven por favor - Estaba preocupado por ti, llamo tu entrenador anterior para avisarnos - aclaró el profesor

La asistente llego corriendo y el profesor le entregó a Froakie en brazos

- Profesor ¿dijo que el entrenador está en camino ? - preguntó Ash

- No, solo llamó para avisar que liberaría a Froakie - explicó el profesor

- Profesor se encuentra todo bien... - era Red acercándose a la entrada

- Sí, no te preocupes - respondió el profesor

En ese momento Ash y Red se vieron unos momentos y ambos sintieron algo extraño... como si se conocieran desde antes ambos se miraron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Lem entró al lugar agotado...

- Hermano si que eres lento - mencionó Clem molesta

- ¿Cómo esta Froakie? - preguntó aun cansado

Todos siguieron al profesor a través del lugar para poder ver a Froakie, quien estaba descansando en una maquina de sanación mientras la asistente insertaba algunas cosas en una maquina...

- Froakie - dijo Ash preocupado

- No hay de que preocuparse - aclaró el profesor, los tres se voltearon - lo está haciendo bien

- Muy bien - dijo Ash para luego volverse a mirarlo por un momento

- Soy Ciprés soy un investigador pokémon - se presentó

- Soy Ash y este es mi compañero Pikachu - se presentó Ash

- Yo soy Clem y este es mi hermano Lem - se adelantó Clem junto a Lem

- Soy Lem mucho gusto en conocerlo - dijo Lem emocionado

- Yo soy Red - replicó serio el joven que estaba sentado junto al profesor

- Dene de - se oyó a Dedenne entre sus piernas

- ¡ Que lindo... !- exclamó Clem

- Acabo de llegar de la región de Kanto de Pueblo Paleta

- ¿ Desde Kanto ? - dijo algo emocionado

- Si, continuo mi viaje de entrenamiento para convertirme en un maestro pokémon - explicó Ash

- Ya veo. Todavía no te lo he dicho, gracias por salvar a Froakie - manifestó

- Él fue quien nos salvó - dijo algo triste Ash - Sobre lo de antes, hablaba sobre dejarlo ¿qué ha sucedido?

- Sí, me encargo de entregarle su primer pokémon a los nuevos entrenadores, Froakie fue dado a un nuevo entrenador – mencionó recordando el profesor - Pero ese chico cambió de idea, al parecer Froakie no lo escuchaba en batalla, dejó a su entrenador y huyó, dejó atrás a varios entrenadores, y cada vez, volvía a mi laboratorio

- ¿A varios? - dijo Ash sorprendido

- Froakie podría querer vivir su propio estilo - dijo sonriendo

- Eso es extraño - repuso Clem algo sorprendida

- Había oído rumores sobre los entrenadores nuevos, no esperé que fuera verdad - agregó Lem algo sorprendido

- Yo también había escuchado cosas, al parecer muchos decían que no podían elegir a Froakie por miedo de que este no les hiciera caso y los termine abandonando - explico Red

- Garch Garch - se oyó a un Garchomp que pasaba con una de las asistentes del profesor

- Increíble un Garchomp - exclamó Ash sorprendido

- Sigue estando igual de increíble que siempre profesor - dijo Red

- Es mi Garchomp, él es muy agradable - acercándose a Garchomp - Garchomp ¿cómo estás? - preguntó el profesor acariciándolo

- Garch - dijo tranquilo, en ese momento Froakie abrió los ojos, y Garchomp lo notó - Froakie está bien, gracias a Ash y a sus amigos - dijo mostrándole

- Mucho gusto Garchomp - dijo Ash saludándolo - pareces muy agradable, todo está bien ahora - dijo Ash acariciando a Garchomp

- Profesor ¿puedo acariciarlo yo también? - preguntó Clem - Es la primera vez que veo un Garchomp -estaba emocionada

- Muy bien Garchomp se va a poner muy contento - dijo el profesor alzándola para que lo acaricie

- Garchomp eres muy amable - en ese momento Garchomp acercó su cabeza a Clem - ! Qué lindo !- agregó Clem

- Profesor - éste se volteo - está estudiando la evolución ¿no es verdad? - preguntó Lem curioso

- Sí, todavía hay un montón de pokémon en este laboratorio - explicó

- ¡ Quiero verlos, quiero verlos... ! - Clem estaba entusiasmada

- Oh, así que vamos ... - anunció el profesor - Cosette, cuida a Garchomp por favor

- Entendido - respondió la asistente

Clem se despidió de Garchomp y se marchó con el profesor al igual que Lem, pero al ver que Ash no iba se volvió...

- ¿Ash no vendrás? - preguntó Lem

- Sí, sigan sin mí - dijo Ash

Red vio como Ash entró a la sala donde se encontraba Froakie y se acercó a observar nada más.

Mientras en Pueblo Boceto, Serena trataba de montar al Rhyhorn de su madre pero le era difícil...

- Me voy a caer ... - gritó Serena sobre Rhyhorn

- Tranquilízate, y no hables - le recomendó la madre - Serena necesitas moverte con Rhyhorn -

- No digas estupideces - protestó Serena tratando de no caerse

- He luchado por todo el mundo de los corredores de Rhyhorn, puedes hacerlo, sin sufrimiento no se gana – comentó tratando de animarla

En ese momento Rhyhorn se balanceo hacia delante y como Serena no se estaba sujetando bien se cayó, lastimándose la cara, la madre se decepcionó un poco...

- Odio esto - gritó irritada

Mientras Ash, Lem Clem, el profesor y Red se encontraban en el patio del laboratorio, Clem estaba jugando con los pokémon y Lem y Ash seguían hablando con el profesor...

- Profesor ¿de que trata su investigación? - preguntó Ash curioso

- Si te dijera que los pokémon tienen otra etapa de evolución - dijo el profesor - ¿Lo creerías? -

- ¿Otra evolución? - exclamó Ash sorprendido

- ¿Quiere decir que Garchomp aún podría evolucionar? - inquirió Lem

- Ese es sin duda el caso - respondió el profesor - Hubo recientemente cierto tipo de informe sobre los pokémon, los investigadores lo llaman mega evolución - explicó el profesor

- Mega Evolución - repitió Ash

- Todavía hay muchos misterios acerca de este mecanismo. Para que este cambio se haga debe haber una piedra especial y un estrecho lazo entre entrenador y el pokémon - expresó brevemente

- Lazos - dijo mirando a Pikachu

- Pika - soltó Pikachu sorprendido

- Dene de - repitió Dedenne que estaba junto a Red

- Lo más importante es que el pokémon después de evolucionar puede volver a su forma normal – manifestó el profesor

- ¿Pueden regresar? - exclamó Ash sorprendido

- Esta todo esto muy bueno pero, ya sabe profesor me pensaba ir … - se acercó Red interrumpiendo la charla

- Ah, sí claro no te preocupes, ve Red y ten cuidado - dijo el profesor, cuando Red estaba a punto de marcharse Ash lo detuvo

- Oye Red ¿tú también eres un entrenador pokémon? - preguntó Ash

- Pues sí - dijo sin darse vuelta

- Ese pokémon que llevas en tu hombro ¿cómo se llama? - indagó Ash con curiosidad

- Es un Dedenne - respondió ahora si dándose vuelta

- Pika - saludo Pikachu a Dedenne

- Dene - dijo Dedenne

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más se escuchó un grito proveniente del laboratorio al parecer era de Garchomp...

- Garchomp - dijo Ash y todos corrieron al interior del laboratorio

Ya dentro del laboratorio Garchomp estaba como loco y destrozaba todo con Hiper-rayo y golpeaba muebles y los tiraba con su fuerza

- Garchomp ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Ash

- Profesor esta gente... - dijo la asistente

- Ellos causaron esto - aclaró Red

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? - preguntó el profesor

- Si estas preguntando ¿quienes somos? - dijo Jessie

- ¡La respuesta es que damos compasión al mundo! - acotó James, en ese momento de sacaron los disfraces mostrando que eran el equipo Rocket

- ¡El equipo Rocket!- gritó Ash molesto

- Por que son tan persistentes - comentó Clem

- ¿El equipo Rocket? - exclamó el profesor sorprendido

- Estos son ladrones de pokémon, son malas personas - aclaró Ash

- Por supuesto - gritó Jessie

- El equipo Rocket ha robado a Garchomp - dijo James celebrando

- Y eso es todo por hoy - agregó Meowth sobre Wobbuffet

- Ese Meowth habló – se mostró sorprendido

- Si estoy hablando - divertido

En ese momento Garchomp sin que pudieran hacer o decir algo más mandó al equipo Rocket a volar de un poderoso Hiper-rayo...

- Garchomp ¿ Qué sucede ? - preguntó Ash sorprendido, Garchomp lanzó un Hiper-rayo hacia ellos - Cuidado - gritó Ash corriéndose

- Profesor mire el cuello de Garchomp - dijo Lem y todos se fijaron

- ¿Que es ese anillo? - preguntó el profesor

- Todo es culpa de ellos - dijo ella - Garchomp quiso proteger a Froakie y entonces... - explicó ella

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más Garchomp se lanzó en el aire y salio del edificio chocando con todo a su paso

- Garchomp - gritó Ash luego de verlo salió - Garchomp resiste

- ¿ Qué esta pasando? - dijo Clem asustada al borde de las lágrimas abrazando a su hermano

- Vamos Pikachu - soltó Ash, antes de que se dieran cuenta Red ya no estaba

- Me adelantaré - mientras corría hacia donde se había marchado Garchomp

- Tengan cuidado Ash, Red - pidió el profesor - Sofía revisa que los otros pokémon estén bien - indicó

- Hermano pobre Garchomp - dijo Clem preocupada

- Nosotros también debemos ir - exclamó Lem

Antes de que Ash pudiera salir Froakie lo detuvo mientras decía algo - Froakie - dijo sorprendido - ¿ Quieres venir? - preguntó Ash

**Mientras en Pueblo Boceto**

La mama de Serena estaba mirando las noticias sobre lo que ocurría en ciudad Luminalia...

- Hey mira esto. Es algo increíble - dijo Grace la mama de Serena

- También es algo increíble lo que le ocurrió a mi cara - con una bandita sobre su nariz, ya cerca de la tele pudo ver lo que pasaba - ¿ qué película es esa? - preguntó sorprendida

- No es una película, esto esta pasando en la ciudad, en ciudad Luminalia - explicó la madre

Ash, Pikachu y Froakie comenzaron a correr por la ciudad siguiendo la destrucción que había causado Garchomp momentos antes, cerca de la torre encontraron a Red...

- Red - lo llamo Ash - ¿Encontraste a Garchomp? -

- Si se encuentra allá arriba - respondió Red

- Ash - gritó Lem corriendo hacia ellos

- Tenemos que ir con él - dijo Ash algo desesperado

- Pero es peligroso - acotó Lem sorprendido

- Garchomp esta en peligro debemos sacarle ese collar - explicó Ash

- Solo hay que acercarse a él puede que tenga algo útil – aclaró Lem emocionado

- En serio - dijo Ash

Todos siguieron a Lem a un lado de la torre, donde había una especie de puerta misteriosa, según Lem al parecer era una escalera de incendios, un momento después un brazo que parecía el brazo de un Aipom con el pudo abrir la puerta que conducía a las escaleras, cuando Ash y Red entraron junto a Pikachu y Froakie algo raro ocurrió. Garchomp lanzó un Hiper-rayo que derribó unas rocas sobre la entrada...

- Clem, Lem, Dedenne cuidado - gritó Red

En ese momento las rocas cayeron sobre la entrada separando a Ash y Red de Lem y Clem...

- Lem, Clem ¿se encuentran bien? - preguntó Ash

- Dedenne - gritó Red preocupado

- Si, dense prisa y no se preocupen por nosotros, Red Dedenne está aquí, está bien - dijo Lem

- Gracias a Arceus - suspiró Red

- Entendido chicos - dijo Ash mientras subía las escaleras seguido por Red

Los dos entrenadores y los dos pokémon subieron por las escaleras varios pisos de la torre, ambos llegaron a un nivel de la torre donde se encontraba Garchomp...

- Oigan, miren eso - se escuchó a lo lejos

Ash miro hacia abajo un momento al igual que Red pero no le dieron mucha importancia...

- Garchomp - lo llamó Ash y este atacó nuevamente con Hiperrayo, todos lograron esquivarlo por poco provocando una explosión en la torre

- Garchomp debes tranquilizarte sino sera peor - le dijo Red

- Garchomp cálmate por favor - agregó Ash

Pikachu y Froakie trataron de hablar con él, pero en la situación era difícil, antes de que se pudieran acercar Garchomp salió volando hasta la cima de la torre volviendo todo mas difícil...

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - preguntó Ash

- Tratemos de buscar una manera de subir hasta allá - respondió Red

Ambos buscaron alguna manera de subir, Ash encontró unas escaleras al costado de la torre que les permitiría subir. Pikachu y Froakie subieron a los hombros de Ash, ambos entrenadores comenzaron a escalar la torre. Ya en la cima Ash ayudó a Red a terminar de subir las escaleras ya cansados de seguirlo

- Aquí estamos Garchomp - dijo Ash

- Vinimos a ayudarte - cuando Red vio que Garchomp nuevamente iba a atacar lanzo una Poké ball - Ve Charmeleon, Lanzallamas - ordenó Red

Aunque el Lanzallamas de Charmeleon era poderoso no pudo hacerle frente al Hiperrayo por mucho tiempo. De pronto Pikachu iba a lanzar un Impactrueno...

- Espera Pikachu - pidió Ash - No ataques a Garchomp

Nuevamente Charmeleon y Garchomp chocaron ataques provocando una fuerte explosión dejando a Charmeleon bastante dañando

- Charmeleon - gritó Red preocupado

- Garchomp ¿me oyes?, sé que estas sufriendo ¿verdad? - con suavidad - todo el mundo esta preocupado vamos, deja ese anillo y volvamos a casa, ¿Esta bien Garchomp? - preguntó Ash

Cuando finalmente se estaba tranquilizando el dolor lo invadió volviéndolo nuevamente fuera de control...

- Se va a caer - anunció Red

- Garchomp - gritó Ash ahora preocupado

Sin pensarlo dos veces Froakie lanzó su espuma para pegarlo al piso momentáneamente Ash y Red lo atraparon para evitar que se moviera...

- Pikachu usa Cola hierro para destruir el collar - ordenó Ash

Pikachu con su cola partió el artefacto en dos por lo que Garchomp cayó al piso inconsciente al instante

- Charmeleon destruye el aparato con Lanzallamas - ordenó Red, destruyéndolo finalmente

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntaron los dos entrenadores a la vez

- Seguramente el dolor pasará pronto - mencionó Ash, a lo que Red solo asintió

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir o hacer algo más, una parte del suelo donde estaba pisando Pikachu se derrumbó haciendo que Pikachu cayera asustando a Ash...

- ¡Pikachu! - gritó Ash tirándose a atrapar a Pikachu, a lo que Red se sorprendió tratando de ayudarlo pero era muy tarde el entrenador estaba cayendo de la torre

Todos los que vieron la escena se sorprendieron al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo sorprendidos y algo asustados por lo que estaba ocurriendo...

- ¡ASH!- gritó Red desesperado sin saber la razón

En ese momento un pokémon velozmente atrapó a Pikachu y Ash en el aire...

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó sorprendido el profesor

Ash vio al pokémon y se acordó de haberlo visto antes de salir del Aeropuerto, aterrizó y dejo a Ash y a Pikachu en el suelo...

- Muchas gracias - le dijo Ash

En ese momento como el pokémon apareció, se fue de un salto, todos se aliviaron al ver que Ash estaba bien...

- Ash - gritó el profesor corriendo hacia el - ¿No están heridos? -

- Todo esta bien - dijo Ash contento - Garchomp es más agradable - sonriendo

- Muchas gracias le dije a Jenny que estabas ayudando - mencionó el profesor

- Profesor, ese pokémon - indagó Ash volteandose

- Bien hecho Blaziken - dijo un hombre junto al pokémon, para luego desaparecer

- Es la evolución de Blaziken, Mega-Blaziken - explicó el profesor

- Mega Blaziken - repitió Ash sorprendido

- Este es un descubrimiento para informar - acotó el profesor

- Gracias Mega Blaziken - gritó Ash

**Aun sobre la torre...**

- ¿ Y ahora cómo bajo yo de aquí ? - preguntó Red asustado mirando a Froakie, Garchomp y Charmeleon

- Garch - dijo inclinando la cabeza

- Que alguien me ayude... - gritó Red

**Pueblo Boceto**

- Me siento aliviada - dijo Serena suspirando, en ese momento mostraron la cara de Ash - Espera ese chico - dijo sorprendida

**Laboratorio del Profesor**

- ¿Han dormido bien en el laboratorio? - preguntó el profesor

- Yo no dormí bien, mi padre me retó de mil maneras por lo de ayer - se quejó Red mientras Dedenne lo consolaba

- Sí, todo esta bien ahora - dijo Ash sonriendo

- Me dormí rápido - acotó Clem

- Gracias por todo - agregó Lem

- Ash ¿ vas a comenzar tu viaje ahora? - indagó el profesor

- Así es - respondió

- ¿Tienes una Pokédex del área de Kalos? - preguntó el profesor

- No - contesto algo desanimado

- Toma ésta como un regalo de amistad - dijo entregándole una Pokédex nueva

- Muchas gracias profesor - dijo Ash - Vamos Pikachu, profesor Ciprés gracias por todo - mientras caminaba cuando recibió un ataque, delante de ellos estaba Froakie con una Poké ball - Froakie - dijo Ash sorprendido, Froakie le lanzo la Poké ball

- ¿Acaso quieres viajar con él? - le preguntó el profesor

- Es increíble que Froakie eligiera a su entrenador - exclamó Lem

- Parece que te quiere Ash - dijo Clem

- ¿En serio? - dijo Ash - Froakie ¿ quieres venir con nosotros ? - preguntó, Froakie toco la poké ball, ésta emitió una luz roja y luego de un momento la poké ball brilló - Cuento contigo Froakie, Pikachu él es nuestro primer amigo en Kalos - dijo Ash a Pikachu festejando - ¡ Tengo un Froakie !

- _Veo que éste es un gran entrenador y por ende sera un gran rival, creo que no me vendría mal aprender unas cosas de él... _- pensó Red

**Pueblo Boceto**

- Bien Rhyhorn aquí esta tu desayuno - dijo poniéndole un plato de comida, éste comenzó a comer mientras ella lo acariciaba – Eh, Rhyhorn, creo que algo divertido va a suceder - dijo emocionada, mientras recordaba algo - _Estoy segura _- pensó ella - Bueno esta decidido...

"_Cuando dos hermanos se enfrenten, una batalla por el destino del planeta comenzará..._"

**Continuará...**

* * *

Aquí está el segundo capitulo, narra los hechos del final del primer capitulo del animé y el segundo por eso es mas largo que el otro, lo quería terminar en uno por eso quedo largo opinen que les pareció al final quedo la primera parte de la leyenda de la historia esta para pensar ¿no?

Y díganme como Red tiene Dedenne, ¿Cuál eligen como primer pokémon para Clem? puede ser alguno de estos, si se les ocurre alguno más comenten...

Pachirisu

Plusle

Minun

Minccinno

Skitty

Shinx

Litleo

iba a decir algo más y me olvidé, no importa cualquier cosa lo digo en el próximo capitulo no se olviden de comentar, bye...


	3. Capitulo 3: Batalla en las alturas

Lamento haber tardado en subir este capitulo, tratare de subir todas las semanas el mismo día un capitulo pero el lunes me agarro una enfermedad rara y el martes estuve todo el día en cama apenas pude escribir algo del capitulo. Gracias a:  
Frankoc74: por comentar, la idea del fics se me ocurrió luego de pensarlo como una semana algunos detalles y al final me decidí por hacerla así, el desarrollo bueno aún tengo que pulir bien unas ideas pero esta caminando...  
markchuck2-7: Gracias por comentar y la verdad opino lo mismo que vos por eso lo puse en la lista me acorde de Bianca del anime y me gusto la idea de ponerlo...

Muchísimas gracias ya a los que leen y ya saben cualquier duda comenten...  
**Discriminer**: Pokémon no me pertenece si no a su creador Satoshi Tajiri y Game Freak

* * *

**Pueblo Boceto**

Serena está en su casa probándose sombreros antes de salir, se prueba un gorro de color violeta con una cinta azul, observa en el espejo al ver que no era lo que ella quería se lo saca, mientras elegía otro gorro golpearon la puerta  
-Pase – dijo Serena observando dos sombreros, en ese momento entró la madre acompañada de Fleching quien se posó sobre Serena  
-¿Ya te vas? - indagó la madre  
-Eh ¿cuál crees que es el mejor? - preguntó levantando los dos sombreros  
-Uhm, Ese – señalando un sombrero bordó con un pompón en la parte de arriba  
-Entonces usaré éste – poniéndose un sombrero de color rosa con una franja negra y un moño pequeño  
-¿Y entonces para qué me preguntas cuál es el mejor? – exclamó algo molesta la madre  
-La mejor opción es la opuesta a la de mamá – dijo poniéndose el sombrero  
-¿Era eso? ¿dime adonde vas? - inquirió con curiosidad  
-A ciudad Luminalia, para conseguir un pokémon del profesor Ciprés – respondió emocionada

**Ciudad Luminalia...**

Ash, Red, Lem y Clem caminaban por la ciudad, mientras Clem, Pikachu y el Dedenne de Red jugaban, los tres caminaban por delante de los jóvenes entrenadores...  
-Ustedes tres ¡ Dense prisa, dense prisa ! ya están registrando para la liga Kalos – dijo Clem saltando  
-Lo sabemos Clem – respondió Ash  
-No te preocupes pronto llegaremos al Centro Pokémon – replicó Lem  
- ¡Que ansiosa es esa niña ! – acotó Red cruzado de brazos  
-Gracias por ayudarme Lem y tu también Red – agradeció Ash  
-No hay ningún problema, sin embargo... Estoy realmente impresionado – aclaró Lem  
-¿ Impresionado? – exclamaron Ash y Red sorprendidos  
-Ash, Red, ustedes y sus pokémon fueron realmente valientes – recordó Lem  
-Oh, no fue nada – exclamó Ash un poco avergonzado, al igual que Red  
-Creo que por eso Froakie escogió a Ash – comentó Lem,

Ash saca la pokéball de Froakie y la observa un momento, Red quedó meditando algo unos momentos mientras Lem observaba la torre Prisma

-Yo también haré mi mayor esfuerzo – dijo Lem en voz baja  
-Uhmm – dijeron ambos entrenadores mirando a Lem  
-Nada, mejor sigamos – recomendó Lem  
Luego de unos momentos llegaron al Centro Pokémon, como siempre, los recibió la enfermera Joy amablemente...  
-Vengo a registrarme para la Liga Pokémon – explicó Ash  
-Yo también – aclaró Red  
-Entendido, por favor inserten sus Pokédex aquí – señalando dos pantallas  
-Muy bien – Ash, colocó la Pokédex al igual que Red en la pantalla y se mostraron los datos de ambos...  
-Ash de Pueblo Paleta, registro para la Liga Kalos completado, numero de placas actualmente cero muy buena suerte – comentó la pantalla

-Red de ciudad Luminalia, registro para la liga Kalos completado, numero de placas actualmente 8 muy buena suerte – dijo la otra pantalla  
-¡Ocho! - gritó Ash sorprendido  
-Esta mal, la información, es vieja, yo ya participe de la Liga por eso seguramente figuran ocho medallas – aclaró  
-No se preocupe, lo arreglaremos enseguida señor – dijo la enfermera  
- ¡ Qué emocionante ! – sonrió Lem  
-Sí, pienso ganar, es mi siguiente paso para convertirme en un maestro Pokémon – acotó Ash  
-No te sera fácil porque yo también participaré – agregó Red sonriendo  
-Para completar sus registros les regalo estos porta insignias – dijo señalando a un Wigglytuff que llegaba con dos porta medallas  
-Wigglytuff – gritó Ash sorprendido  
-En la región de Kalos Wigglytuff es nuestro ayudante – explicó la enfermera...  
-¡En serio! Gracias Wigglytuff – dijo Ash tomando la caja de medallas  
-Gracias pero ya tengo una, usare ésta – sacó una caja de medallas vacía  
-Bueno, así termina el proceso, hagan lo mejor posible ¡por favor nunca se rindan! – les animó la enfermera  
-Muchas gracias - dijeron ambos a la vez

Luego de pensarlo por un momento Ash decidió llamar al profesor Oak para comentarle su nueva captura, tomó uno de los teléfonos y marcó el número del profesor, esperó unos momentos a que contestara, una mancha naranja con dos ojos apareció en la pantalla, era el Rotom del profesor que se reía de Ash...  
-Rotom - dijo Ash saludándolo al igual que Pikachu

En ese momento llego el profesor corriendo a Rotom de la pantalla

- ¡Oh Ash te he estado esperando! – exclamó emocionado el profesor  
- Profesor Oak ¡Hemos llegado a la región de Kalos! Finalmente, estamos comenzando nuestro nuevo viaje – comentó emocionado  
-Lo harán bien – respondió apoyándolo  
-Sí,y también hicimos nuestro primer amigo en la región de Kalos – sacó la pokéball de Froakie del cinturón  
-¿Qué pokémon? - preguntó emocionado  
- ¡ Sal de allí ! – de la pokéball salió Froakie sentándose frente a la pantalla  
-Ese pokémon es un Froakie, un pokémon de agua de la región de Kalos – observándolo  
-Así es, como esperaba de usted profesor – dijo Ash algo impresionado por sus conocimientos...

En ese momento Rotom reapareció frente a la pantalla mirando a Froakie

-Oh Rotom ¿quieres ver? – preguntó el profesor apartándolo de la pantalla, por lo cual recibió un Impactrueno, Ash Pikachu y Froakie no sabían que decir...

Luego de cortar la llamada Ash salió corriendo del Centro Pókémon encontrándose con los chicos que lo esperaban...  
-¡Hey! ¡Gracias por la espera – gritó mientras se acercaba al trío

Lem y Clem observaban algo en un aparato, mientras que Red estaba sentado en una fuente esperando con los brazos cruzados, junto a el se encontraba Dedenne jugando con el agua de la fuente...  
-Ash, ¿El primer gimnasio que enfrentarás será el gimnasio de ciudad Novarte verdad? – le preguntó Lem  
-Sí, creo que el líder de gimnasio debe regresar en cualquier momento – repuso Ash  
-La mejor opción para llegar al gimnasio de ciudad Novarte es por la ruta cuatro – explicó Lem mostrándole un mapa  
-¿Ruta 4 eh ?, ¡Pikachu estoy tan emocionado! ¡Lo estamos los dos Froakie! - dijo sonriendole a sus pokémon, a lo que ambos asintieron  
-Entonces deberíamos ir – dijo Lem acomodando su mochila  
-Muy bien – agregó Clem emocionada, por lo que Ash y Red se sorprendieron  
-¡ Eh ! ¿Que quieres decir? – preguntó sorprendido Ash  
-Vamos – insistió Lem  
-Pero ¿Acaso irás solo por la ruta? – dijo extrañado  
-No lo sabes, Ash es nuestro amigo, es natural estar juntos – replicó Clem  
-¿En serio ? – dijo con algo de emoción  
- Quiero que viajemos junto así podre aprender más cosas de ti, me gustaría estar con ustedes chicos – agregó Lem  
-No es así Hermano – dijo emocionada  
-Bueno si les parece bien – murmuró avergonzado  
-¿Por qué no? Es mas divertido viajar con amigos – exclamó emocionado Ash – Lem, Clem iremos juntos – dijo extendiéndoles la mano  
-_¿Viajar con amigos?_- pensó Red

**Flash Back**

-¡Quien querría seguir viajando con alguien como tú ! – exclamó una joven

**Fin del Flash Back**  
-_Desde ese día he viajado solo_ – pensó recordando lo ocurrido  
-¿Que dices Red nos acompañas? – le pregunto Ash, todos tenían sus manos unidas mirando a Red  
-_No tengo nada que perder en cualquier caso me alejo si cambio de opinión_ – pensó un momento – Solo los acompañare a ciudad Novarte porque yo también pienso retar a la líder de gimnasio – explicó algo molesto, extendió su mano también junto a la de los otros entrenadores  
-Vamos a ver muchos nuevos pokémon – dijo Clem sonriendo  
-Muy bien comenzamos nuestra nueva aventura – comentó Ash  
-Sííí ... – gritaron todos a la vez mientras alzaban las manos

**Mientras en Pueblo Boceto**

-Rhyhorn – gritó Serena mientras corría hacia él y lo acariciaba – Bueno nos vemos después Rhyhorn – Rhyhorn solo le dio una caricia con su cabeza  
-¿Has decidido que pokémon deseas? - preguntó la madre  
-Sí – respondió emocionada  
-¿Cuál? – insistió la madre curiosa  
-Es un secreto – comentó acomodándose el gorro – bueno me marcho – saliendo finalmente de la casa  
-Ten cuidado – le pidió la madre – Y no olvides practicar para la carrera Rhyhorn – le recordó incomodando a Serena  
-Lo sé – gritó a lo lejos  
-Bueno no se puede evitar – suspiró la madre

**Ruta 4**  
Ash y sus amigos aun continuaban caminando por la ruta 4 cuando decidieron descansar un rato, se sentaron en unas rocas que no se encontraban lejos, Clem Pikachu y Dedenne se encontraban jugando  
-No se vayan lejos – pidió Red  
-No te preocupes, estarán bien – dijo Ash sacándose la mochila  
Mientras, Pikachu y Dedenne habían encontrado un árbol de bayas, como tenían hambre subieron por unas, Froakie se quedo junto con Clem esperándolos bajo el árbol...  
-Denne – dijo Dedenne tratando de sacar una de las bayas del árbol  
-Pika, Pika – advirtió Pikachu de que tuviera cuidado  
En ese momento a Dedenne se le cayó la baya la cual atrapó Clem – No te preocupes, ya la atrapé – la alzó en el aire mostrándosela, en ese momento un pequeño pajarito de color rojo paso volando robándose la baya – ¡ Oye, eso no es tuyo ! – gritó Clem molesta  
-¿Qué sucede? – preguntaron los chicos acercándose  
-Ese pokémon se robó la baya de Dedenne – señaló al pokémon  
-Es un Fletchling – aclaró Red  
-¡ Oye, ! eso es de Dedenne... – dijo molesta, Fletchling ingirió la fruta  
-Ah, se lo comió – acotó Lem sorprendido  
-Fletchling, el pokémon petirrojo. Aunque el canturreo de Fletchling es muy armonioso, es implacable con aquellos que invaden su territorio. – se escuchó la Pokédex de Ash

El pobre Dedenne de Red se puso a llorar molesto, Pikachu se sorprendió, el pequeño pokémon corrió hacia su entrenador llorando...  
-Ya, ya, tranquilo, después te doy algo de comer – dijo Red consolándolo  
Clem también se puso a llorar algo molesta por lo ocurrido – Lo siento Dedenne fue mi culpa – llorando

En ese momento Froakie se molestó lanzando espuma de su espalda como siempre hacia, pero el pokémon solo lo esquivó volando...  
-Lo esquivó – exclamó sorprendido Lem  
-Ese Fletchling es hábil, ¡Muy bien lo he decidido! ¡quiero atrapar a ese pequeño! – repuso Ash decidido

Fletchling solo gruñó molesto, como aceptando su reto...

-Fletchling es tipo volador, un pokémon tipo eléctrico como Pikachu es efectivo – recomendó Lem

Froakie al ver que Clem y Dedenne aún lloraban por lo ocurrido estaba muy molesto con el Fletchling

-Muy bien Pikachu, vamos – dijo Ash pero cuando Pikachu se disponía a atacar fue detenido por Froakie que nuevamente atacó a Fletchling con espuma

-¿Qué estas haciendo Froakie? necesitamos una estrategia – le dijo Ash – Pikachu Impactrueno – ordenó  
Nuevamente antes de que Pikachu pudiera atacar Froakie lo detuvo, para luego lanzar un Hidropulso que Fletchling esquivó con Doble Equipo, cuando Froakie atacó solo pudo darle a una de las copias, con la distracción Fletchling aprovechó y utilizó picotazo lastimándolo gravemente. Ash logró atraparlo en el aire antes de que pudiera caer...  
-Froakie ¿estas bien? – le preguntó Ash a lo que éste asintió – deberías dejárselo a Pikachu no te hagas el temerario – dijo preocupado, Froakie solo miró a Clem y Dedenne cosa que Red y Ash notaron, para luego liberarse del agarre y saltar nuevamente

-Oye Froakie espera – gritó Ash y éste saltó en el aire  
-Ya veo lo que sucede – murmuró Red  
-Supongo que este es un ejemplo de no escuchar a sus entrenadores – pensó Lem  
-Ese Froakie... me he dado cuenta ahora que es muy determinado con sus emociones – manifestó Ash sonriendo, al igual que Red  
Froakie estaba listo para atacar a Fletchling pero nuevamente lo golpeó con un Picotazo dañándolo seriamente, otra vez se estrelló.  
-Espera Froakie – gritó Ash corriendo hacia él – Solo cálmate un poco – lo agarró evitando que saltara – Sé cómo te sientes ahora mismo – murmuró Ash,  
Cuando los demás se acercaban Fletchling los atacó con viento cortante separándolos, Ash se estrelló contra un árbol lastimándose el brazo...  
-¿Están bien ? ¿ Pikachu, Froakie? – murmuró adolorido por lo que sus pokémon se preocuparon  
-¿Estás bien Ash? – preguntó Red que cayó cerca de el  
-Si, Lem, Clem ¿se encuentran bien? - indagó Ash  
-Estamos los dos bien – respondió Lem  
-Sé que Froakie quería una revancha contra Fletchling por hacer llorar a Dedenne y Clem ¿verdad? - aclaró Ash, soltándolo, éste salió saltando  
-¿Es verdad Froakie? ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamó Clem abrazando a Froakie que se sonrojó  
-De cualquier manera, es necesario crear una estrategia, nuestro oponente puede volar libremente por el cielo así que debemos atraerlo a un lugar donde puedas alcanzarlo con algún tipo de señuelo - explicó Ash  
-¡Déjamelo a mi! – pidió Lem - La ciencia es el camino al futuro, Esto atraerá a los pokémon volador – mientras sacaba un aparato  
-El nombre es un poco largo – reclamó Clem, mientras Ash se sorprendía  
-Estará atraído por la simulación de las ondas de sonido que son similares a las que emiten esos pokémon, por favor echen una mirada, comienzo – mientras rotaba una manivela y el artefacto comenzaba a hacer ruido, Fletchling apenas se movía mientras los observaba – Parece dar resultado – Lem se veía feliz  
-Increíble el poder de la ciencia – Ash estaba muy emocionado  
-Esto me da a que va a terminar mal – murmuró Red

-En ese momento se vieron un montón de ojos rojos que parecían molestos, Fletchling solo bostezó  
-¿Eh? nada esta pasando – manifestó sorprendido Lem  
-Denne – dijo algo asustado escondiéndose bajo el sombrero de Red  
-Pika – observando a su alrededor algo preocupado al igual que Froakie  
-Esto va mal – comentó preocupado Red – detente Lem algo no esta bien –  
-Oye Lem creo que Red tiene razón – Ash observó como la cantidad de ojos rojos aumentaba  
-Veo algo – repuso Clem asustada

En ese momento un montón de Beedrill aparecieron molestos...  
-Beedrill por todas partes – gritó Ash sorprendido  
-Beedrill ¿reacciono a esto? – preguntó sorprendido  
-Para la maquina hermano – advirtió Clem asustada, pero era tarde los Beedrill los atacaron y ellos comenzaron a correr  
-Nos están persiguiendo – decía Ash sorprendido  
-Hermano apúrate y deten esto – gritó Clem corriendo  
-Tal vez la frecuencia sea diferente supe que las frecuencias altas atraen los pokémon tipo ave ¿Qué tal esto? – dijo moviendo la manija nuevamente  
- ¡ Lem solo lo empeoras !– exclamó Ash aterrado  
-Si aumento la frecuencia vendrán pokémon tipo ave – aseguró Lem, en ese momento la máquina explotó asustando a los Beedrill, Red viendo que iba a ocurrir algo así se escondió de la explosión a tiempo  
-Otro fallo – murmuró Clem  
-Les dije que algo como esto ocurriría – dijo Red mientras se acercaba al grupo chamuscado  
-Al menos los Beedrill se fueron ¿están bien chicos? – preguntó Ash  
-Estamos bien – respondió Clem  
-¿Por qué? – cuestionó Lem  
-Genial Lem, llamaste a todos esos Beedrill – lo felicitó Ash  
-¿Eso piensas? – interrogó Lem emocionado  
-Pues a mi no me pareció lindo – se quejó Red

En ese momento apareció Fleching riéndose de los chicos mientras volaba...  
-¡Se esta burlando de nosotros! – dijo Clem sorprendida  
-Se me ocurrió una idea – aclaró Ash mientras le explicaba la idea a sus amigos y a sus pokémon

Fletchling aterrizó en un par de rocas viendo a los chicos...  
-Froakie recuerda la estrategia, ¡vamos a terminar esto aquí! – aseguró Ash  
-¿Resolver? – preguntó Clem  
-¡Va a conseguirlo aquí! - asumió Lem  
-¡ Vamos a hacer esto juntos ! no es como con tus antiguos entrenadores, combinemos nuestro poder – animó Ash – muy bien aquí esta el campo de batalla, aquí puedes utilizar tu habilidad de salto, para ir a lo más alto rápidamente como si volaras – explicó  
-Clem no entiende – murmuró Clem  
-Muy bien Froakie salta y salta hasta la cima – ordenó Ash  
Froakie comenzó a saltar la colina sobre las rocas que se encontraban mientras Fletchling trataba de volar lejos de el...  
-Usa Hidropulso – exclamó Ash  
Froakie formó una esfera de agua en sus manos para luego lanzársela cerca de Fletchling pero fue más rápido y lo esquivó a tiempo...  
-Trata de frenar su vuelo – ordenó Ash  
Froakie lanzó su espuma a Fletchling pero éste lo esquivaba con agilidad, cuando Fletchling creyó ver a Froakie entre la rocas utilizo Picotazo sobre la figura solo para notar que era solo espuma  
-Es un señuelo – exclamó sorprendido Lem  
-Muy bien Froakie burbujas – ordenó Ash  
Froakie lanzo una enorme cantidad de burbujas a Fletchling el cual recibió bastante daño, en ese momento antes de que Fletchling cayera al piso lanzo la pokéball para tratar de atraparlo pero luego de unas sacudidas se liberó...  
-Oh no, no ha funcionado – dijo Clem decepcionada  
- por poco – acotó Lem, Fletchling volvió a atacar pero con viento cortante  
-Froakie de nuevo – exclamó Ash, mientras Froakie saltaba para estar frente a Fletchling  
-Hidropulso – ordenó  
Froakie atacó sin darle tiempo de reacción a Fletchling, quien recibió el golpe de lleno cayendo bastante lastimado. Nuevamente Ash lanzo una pokéball para capturarlo, ésta se movió unos instantes antes de emitir una luz roja indicando que estaba capturado...  
-Sííí ... – gritó Ash mientras iba por la pokéball – Tengo un Fletchling – festejando junto a sus pokémon, luego de eso Froakie cayó agotado – ¿Froakie estas bien? Pudimos conseguirlo gracias a ti – lo felicitó Ash  
-Eso fue increíble hermano – dijo Clem sorprendida  
-Esa habilidad de saltar es sorprendente, ustedes son perfectos – halagó Lem  
-Sí, Froakie puede hacer muchas cosas – respondió Ash – ¡ Sal Fletchling !– dijo soltándolo de la pokéball – bien Fletchling, conoce a tus nuevos compañeros ...– presentando a Fletchling  
-Ahora entiendo que tienes hambre, pero no tienes que tomar lo de otros – explicó Clem  
-Denne Denne – gritó Dedenne casi cayéndose del hombro de Red  
-Cuidado que te caes – exclamó Red atrapándolo  
-Tranquilo, te perdonamos – acotó Clem al ver que estaba arrepentido  
-Que tal unas bayas como símbolo de amistad – dijo Lem extendiendo unas bayas Naranja – Pikachu, Froakie, Dedenne ustedes también- exclamó, sin pensarlo Dedenne saltó corriendo para tomar una baya.

Todos comieron las bayas felices  
-Muy bien chicos vamos al gimnasio Novarte – dijo Ash emocionado

Ahora Ash tiene a Fletchling, junto a Lem, Clem y Red, el grupo se dirige a ciudad Novarte ¿que aventuras les espera?...

**Ciudad Luminalia Laboratorio del profesor Ciprés...**

-Perdón ¿está allí profesor Ciprés? – preguntó Serena entrando al laboratorio  
-Ah, aquí estás, es un placer tenerte aquí – dijo el profesor en la escalera  
-Un placer conocerlo, soy Serena – se presentó  
-¿Has venido para convertirte en una entrenadora pokémon? – indagó el profesor  
-Sí, actualmente profesor estoy buscando al chico que apareció en las noticias, el que ayudó a Garchomp – explicó Serena  
-¿Te refieres a Ash o a Red? - preguntó el profesor  
_-Ash,estaba en lo correcto_ – pensó emocionada  
-Ellos partieron en un viaje ya creo que se fueron juntos, dijeron que querían enfrentar al líder de gimnasio de ciudad Novarte – aclaró el profesor  
- Gimnasio de ciudad Novarte, entonces profesor ¿Puedo escoger mi pokémon? - consultó Serena  
-Claro ¿ya elegiste cual te gustaría de compañero? – inquirió el profesor  
-Sí – respondió Serena  
-Entonces todos vengan – dijo el profesor  
En ese momento apareció la asistente con los tres pokémon iniciales...  
-Wow – gritó impresionada  
-Esos son los tres primeros pokémon en la región de Kalos. Froakie, Fennekin y Chespin, me pregunto que pokémon elegirás de compañero – dijo el profesor

**Continuará...**

Muy bien este capitulo corresponde al capitulo 3 del anime con algunas ediciones, también se a revelado algo que al parecer le ocurrió a Red en el pasado ¿Por eso sera tan reservado con los demás? Todavía tienen una semana más para comentar sobre cual quieren que sea el pokémon acompañante de Clem, por ahora va ganando Minccinno con 2 votos.  
Cualquier sugerencia o incluso si me quieren hacer una pregunta sobre el fic dejen comentarios, si es una pregunta sobre el fic se las responderé sin revelar mucha información obviamente...  
Nos vemos el próximo capitulo bye...


	4. Capitulo 4: Un Minccino problemático

Hola y bienvenidos/as a este fic y un nuevo episodio gracias por dejar sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior la votación a cerrado y los votos fueron contados así que hoy aparecerá el ganador y en cuanto a las preguntas que me dejaron aquí las respondo yo...

nico2883: La idea es que esa sea la pareja principal, todavía le estoy buscando una pareja a Red, quien podrá ser...? bueno, ni yo sé todavía, y las pruebas de la pareja de Pikachu también han empezado, es muy difícil rechazar a las mujeres que vienen...

guest: en cuanto a Zorua estaba pensando que quizás lo capture Ash o Serena, por eso aún no aparece, lo más probable es que lo capture Ash...

frankoc74: muy buenas las conclusiones que has sacado, por ahora el personaje del fic va a ser como el del anime, más adelante va a ir madurando un poco con el viaje y la actitud va a cambiar, así como paso con May y Dawn en el anime...

Bueno sin más les dejo el nuevo episodio...

**Discriminer**: Pokémon no me pertenece si no a su creador Satoshi Tajiri y Game Freak

* * *

**Laboratorio del profesor Ciprés...**

Serena miró a los tres pokémon muy emocionada antes de elegir...

-Antes de escoger tu pokémon, toma esta Pokédex – El profesor le entrega una Pokédex de color rosa

-Muchas gracias profesor, así que... – dijo algo sorprendida

-Con esta Pokédex podrás chequear los datos de los pokémon salvajes que encuentres por allí, adelante inténtalo – la animó el profesor

-Sí, claro – murmuró Serena escaneando a Fennekin

-Fennekin, el Pokémon zorro. Fennekin expulsa aliento caliente que puede alcanzar a los 400 ºC. Le gusta mordisquear ramitas – explicó la Pokédex, mientras Fennekin expulsaba fuego por sus orejas

-Increíble, veamos – observando a Chespin

-Chespin, el Pokémon erizo. Chespin puede transformar sus blanditas púas de la cabeza y hacerlas tan rígidas y afiladas que pueden perforar hasta piedras – explicó la Pokédex, por un momento se notó como las puntas de la cabeza se volvieron más duras mientras este saltaba

-Woow que fuerte – dijo sorprendida, luego observó a Froakie

- Froakie, el Pokémon burburrana. Froakie crea unas burbujas que salen de su pecho y espalda llamadas "Frubbles", y que sirven de amortiguador suavizando el ataque del oponente – dijo la Pokédex en ese momento las Frubbles de Froakie comenzaron a expandirse por su cuello casi cubriéndole la cara

- ¡ Increíble ! eso debe ser muy útil … – se sorprendió

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó el profesor

-Sííí – respondió más emocionada que antes

-Muy bien es momento de elegir a tu compañero – reiteró el profesor señalando los pokémon

-Uhmm son todos muy lindos en verdad, pero ya me decidí antes de salir de mi casa - en ese momento caminó unos pasos y se agachó frente a Fennekin – ¡ Mucho gusto en conocerte Fennekin soy Serena ! – se presentó frente al pokémon

-Fenne – le sonrío Fennekin

**Ruta 4**

Ash, Red, Lem y Clem aun tratan de atravesar la ruta cuatro en búsqueda de la primera medalla de gimnasio, descansan unos momentos mientras almuerzan antes de continuar el viaje...

-Pika – dijo Pikachu en la piernas de Clem mientras ésta le limpiaba la cara – Pikachu, Pika Pika – se quejó un poco al sentir la fuerza con la que se la limpiaban

-Listo, estas limpio Pikachu – lo soltó y este pegó un pequeño salto lejos de Clem y se sacudió

-Denne – corrió hacia su entrenador tratando de evitar la hora de la limpieza

-Tranquilo que no te vendría mal una limpieza – dijo Red atrapando a Dedenne

-Gracias Clem, Pikachu se ve más limpio – le agradeció Ash

-No tienes que darme las gracias, yo lo hago por amor a los pokémon – respondió acariciando la espalda de Pikachu llegando hacia la cola

-Pika – exclamó contento

-Eh, Ash ¿podría acariciar la cola de Pikachu? – pidió Clem

-Sí, no veo porque no – dijo Ash

-Sí, ¡ que bien ! te acariciaré más – gritó emocionada, mientras pasaba la mano nuevamente desde la espalda de Pikachu hasta su cola por lo que se puso feliz

-Déjame probar – reclamó Lem acariciando a Pikachu, obteniendo el mismo resultado

-Denne Denne Denne – se quejó al querer recibir el mismo afecto

-Se queja el que no quería acercarse ... – se burló Red para luego acariciarlo

-Ey Ash ¿podemos acariciar a Fletchling? – pregunto emocionada

-Esta bien sal Fletchling – saco al pequeño pajarito Ash

-Fletchli Fletchli – dijo Fletchling

- Fletchling, voy a dejarte las plumas muy limpias – Fletchling le extendió el ala y comenzó a limpiarla

-¡ qué bien! Fletchling seguramente esta muy cómodo así – exclamó Ash, poniéndose la mochila

-Clem tu manera de cuidar a los pokémon es muy buena – la halagó el hermano

- ¡ Tú crees ! – dijo emocionada – Ten – Clem le dio algo de comida a Pikachu al igual que a Fletchling – ¿Está delicioso? – le preguntó y Pikachu asintió

Antes de que pudiera darle más, un pequeño Minccino le robó la lata mientras corría lejos de allí y la limpiaba...

-¿Eso es un Minccino? – preguntó Lem

-¿Minccino? – repitió Red

-Minccino, el Pokémon chinchilla, Minccino ama las cosas brillantes y usa su cola como un cepillo para limpiar todos los objetos sucios – comentó la Pokédex

-Es un pokémon raro por aquí – dijo Red sorprendido

-¿Será salvaje? – cuestionó Ash

- Hermano, ¿ puedes capturarlo para mi ? – preguntó emocionada

-¿Capturarlo para ella? – indagó Ash

-Como mi compañero, para cuidarlo cuando me convierta en entrenadora – explico Clem - ¿ Ey puedo? ¡ prometo cuidar bien de él … ! – recalcó Clem jalando de la manga del hermano

- Puedo probar, no se si será posible – replicó algo avergonzado

-Yo no tengo problema ¡ captúralo ! – dijo Ash

-No es un pokémon que yo usaría, hagan lo que quieran con él – acotó Red volteandose

-Bueno, supongo que podré capturarlo entonces – comentó mientras sacaba una pokéball

Pero al distraerse el pequeño pokémon había desaparecido, comenzaron a buscarlo por todas partes pero no lo encontraban, continuaron buscándolo por todos lados

-Me parece una perdida de tiempo, busquen otro pokémon – se quejó molesto Red

-Denne – gritó señalando a Clem que había comenzado a llorar

-No me hagas caso, lo mejor sera seguir buscándolo seguramente no se fue muy lejos, además hay que recuperar la comida para los pokémon – Red se puso nervioso por la situación que había causado

-¿Pero donde pudo haberse marchado? – murmuró Ash

Cuando Ash estaba caminando, mientras pensaba tropezó con un objeto que se encontraba en el suelo...

-¿qué es esto? – preguntó levantando el objeto Ash

-Parece un cuaderno – respondió Clem

-Miren parece que esta muy limpio – podía verse como brillaba de limpio

-Los Minccino se los conoce por ser pokémon muy limpios no les gusta la mugre – explicó Ash

-¡Guau! ¿cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Clem sorprendida

-Porque ya tuve otra experiencia con un Minccino que le gustaba la limpieza – aclaró un poco avergonzado

-¿Y lo atrapaste? – indagó Clem emocionada

-No, una amiga mía lo atrapó por error – comentó avergonzado

-Ya veo – dijo Clem algo desanimada

-¿Cómo lo encontraron aquella vez? – cuestionó Lem

-Le pusimos una trampa con cosas sucias, de esa manera se tentaría a limpiarlo – explicó Ash

-Ya veo, ¿si hacemos algo así crees que vendrá? – preguntó Lem

-Pues no sé, ése era otro diferente, éste no creo que caiga con lo mismo – Ash pensó un momento observando a su alrededor ideando una manera de encontrar a la pequeña chinchilla – ¡ Ya sé !, usaremos a Fletchling para encontrarlo será más rápido – en ese momento liberó a Fletchling

– Fletchling busca a un Minccino por favor

Fletchling salio volando mientras que los otros buscaban entre los arbustos y los árboles al pokémon hasta que finalmente lo encontraron durmiendo en la cima de un árbol...

-Allí esta – murmuró Red

- ¿ Dónde ? – gritó Clem entusiasmada, a lo que todos le taparon la boca

- Si se despierta podría volver a escapar – le explicaron los chicos

- ¿ Y ahora que hacemos ?– preguntó Ash

-Quizás Pikachu podría despertarlo – propuso Clem

-Sí, pero sería un problema, hay que actuar con cuidado – recomendó Red

**Momentos más tarde...**

-Pika Pikachu – gritó Pikachu en la base del árbol

-Minccino – se quejó tallando sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Pikachu – ¿Minccino? – miro a Pikachu con duda

-No entiendo, ¿qué debe hacer Pikachu? – indagó Clem

-Va a tratar de retar a Minccino a una batalla – aseguró Ash

-Pero así lo capturaras tú – se quejó Clem

-Tranquila, le dejaré todo a Lem, él se encargará – en ese momento una persecución comenzó entre Pikachu y Minccino – Ya comenzó, ahora todo depende de Lem y Red – dijo Ash saliendo de los arbustos y corriendo en la misma dirección

Mientras Minccino y Pikachu seguían corriendo a la salida de la ruta sin darse cuenta, allí esperaban Red y Lem junto a Bunnelby...

-Listo Pikachu ya nos lo puedes dejar – gritó Lem

Pikachu salio del camino y Minccino notó la situación en la que estaba. Minccino atacó con velocidad tratando de correr...

-Bunnelby esquiva y usa Bofetón lodo – ordenó Lem

Bunnelby esquivó rápidamente para luego atacarlo evitando que escapara, Minccino nuevamente comenzó a correr luego de recuperarse del ataque

-Doble bofetón y luego Bofetón lodo – ordenó Lem

Rápidamente Bunnelby corrió hacia él golpeándolo con sus orejas, para luego lanzarle grandes bolas de lodo dañándolo severamente

-Hermano – grito Clem mientras llegaba corriendo junto a Ash

- ¡ Pokéball ve !– lanzó una Pokéball para tratar de atraparlo, ésta comenzó a temblar

-¿Lo atrapaste ? – preguntó ansiosa

-Todavía no dejó de temblar – respondió Lem

Luego de unos momentos la pokéball dejo de temblar y emitió una luz blanca indicando la captura, Lem y Clem inmediatamente se acercaron a recoger la Pokéball...

- ¿ Hermano lo lograste ! – exclamó Clem feliz

- Sí, atrapamos a Minccino – gritó Lem festejando junto a su hermana

-No hace falta hacer tanto ruido por atrapar a un pokémon, qué molesto ... – se quejó Red

-Hermano puedes soltarlo para jugar con él – pidió Clem

-Claro, ¡ sal Minccino ! – sacó a la pequeña chinchilla y éste bostezo

-Minccino a partir de ahora vamos a ir todos lados juntos y vamos a divertirnos mucho – dijo Clem feliz

-Ccino – sonrío Minccino, para luego subir al hombro de Clem

Finalmente Lem capturó al Minccino que acompañaría a Clem mientras se dirigían al primer gimnasio donde Red y Ash planean retar al líder de gimnasio...

**Comienzo de la Ruta 4...**

-¿Y ahora qué haremos? se supone que el centro pokémon no debe estar muy lejos – dijo Serena asustada aferrándose a Fennekin

-Fenne – susurró algo nerviosa

-¿Vamos a tener que acampar esta noche? – le preguntó Serena – eso va a ser algo difícil, el centro Pokémon no debería estar muy lejos – en ese momento Serena vio una figura que parecía llevar un vestido – Quizás esa persona sepa, Disculpe ¿Hay algún centro pokémon por aquí ? – entonces pudo notar que no era una persona, sino un pokémon

-Vespi – era un Vespiquen que se molestó al ser interrumpido

Atacando a Serena, pero antes de que el ataque llegara Fennekin saltó de lo brazos de Serena y atacó a Vespiquen con Ascuas ahuyentándolo

-Fenne – suspiró para luego tomar el gorro de su dueña y llevárselo

-Muchas gracias Fennekin, me has salvado – le agradeció tomando el sombrero

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó la enfermera llegando al ver la explosión – escuchamos que alguien gritaba – explicó

-Enfermera Joy, ese pokémon me asustó, eso es todo – explicó Serena levantándose

-¡En serio! ¿no estas herida? – interrogó preocupada

-Sí, oh sí, ¿no hay un Centro pokémon por aquí? – indagó Serena

-Sí un poco más lejos – señaló indicando la dirección

-Que bien – suspiró aliviada – Fennekin nos volveremos a alojar en un Centro pokémon esta noche, pues vamos no estamos muy lejos – mientras corrían en dirección al Centro pokémon

Cada vez más cerca está el momento en el que los caminos se crucen y nuevos amigos se encuentren...

**Continuará...**

* * *

Aquí está el cuarto capitulo de este fic. Minccino gano por tres votos, la verdad no pensé que ganaría pero aún así me gustó, me costó pensar como meter la captura y me acordé del capitulo en que Bel lo capturó, se me ocurrió poner algo parecido pero no salió muy bien, si era por mí hubiese puesto a Pachirisu, pero me alegró que participaran en la elección, y bueno los fans eligieron …

Aquí quedo el episodio, hasta la próxima, cualquier duda o sugerencia pueden preguntar, responderé todas las preguntas mientras pueda, si quieren preguntar algo relacionado con el fic también lo respondo nos vemos la próxima bye...


	5. Capitulo 5: Red Vs Violeta

diego4560: me alegro que el episodio te haya parecido interesante espero que te siga pareciendo así...

frankoc74: Bueno la idea es que dure hasta por lo menos el tercer gimnasio puesto que allí se dará información sobre la mega evolución, se quedara por lo menos hasta la batalla para ganar la quinta medalla y allí se separara para hacer un "entrenamiento especial" y volverá a aparecer en la séptima medalla o antes... bueno dije mucho ja ja ja

* * *

**Ruta 4...**

Serena y Fennekin acaban de comenzar su viaje y están de camino a ciudad Novarte para poder encontrar a Ash, actualmente están descansando en un centro Pokémon...

–Por primera vez Fleching no me despierta para entrenar, ¡ qué bien se siente ! – dijo estirándose

Fennekin quien aun estaba desayunando trato de estirarse al igual que su entrenadora pero al intentarlo se cayó de espaldas lo que causo que su entrenadora se riera...

-¿Estas llena? – le pregunto, a lo que Fennekin respondió sonriendo – Yo también, vamos – levantándose para luego acercarse a la puerta del lugar – Muchas gracias por la ayuda, ¡ vamos Fennekin ! A ciudad Novarte...

Fennekin subió a su hombro y salieron corriendo del lugar para seguir su camino por la ruta 4 hacia ciudad Novarte...

**Ciudad Novarte...**

Nuestros héroes finalmente han llegado a la siguiente ciudad para que Red y Ash puedan conseguir la primera medalla para entrar en la liga Kalos...

-Vamos por ti Ciudad Novarte, definitivamente conseguiremos nuestra primera medalla – exclamó Ash corriendo por la ciudad con Clem y Lem tratando de seguirle el paso...

-Espera por favor – grito Lem tropezando

-Lem apúrate – replicó Ash emocionado

-Ni yo era así cuando era más joven – se quejó Red que acababa de aparecer

-Denne – lo miró con cara de reproche

-¿Qué quiere decir esa mirada tuya? - indagó Red

**Flash Back...**

-Al fin Ciudad Novarte – gritó un joven Red de 10 años de edad – Estamos a un paso de conseguir nuestra primera medalla y ganar la liga de Kalos – emocionado parándose sobre la fuente, sin querer resbaló cayendo dentro de la fuente

-Denne denne denne – se río Dedenne de su entrenador

-No te rías de mi – se quejó molesto

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Así, dime otra ocasión – le dijo Red

-Denne – trató de recordar lo que no le tomó mucho tiempo

**Flash Back...**

-Sí, por fin he ganado todas las medallas por fin me podre alzar en la Liga pokémonnnn – se tropezó tirando su estuche de medallas – Ay no, Dedenne ayúdame a buscar las medallas – exclamó desesperado. Buscaron todo el día hasta que finalmente las encontraron casi al anochecer...

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Denne dene – y lo último había sido hace poco más de un mes

-Exageras – se quejó molesto

-Ash, ¿sabes donde queda el gimnasio por casualidad? – preguntó Lem sacando a Red de sus pensamientos

- ¡ Por supuesto que no ! – en ese momento no sabían si mostrarse sorprendidos o decepcionados, Ash se posó sobre la fuente del centro de la ciudad – Sólo sé que debemos seguir adelante, y llegaremos allí no se preocupen – respondió sonriendo

- ¡ Que vergüenza .. ! – replicó Red

En ese momento sintieron que alguien tomaba un par de fotos con una cámara, al voltear había una joven rubia con una cámara de fotos, apenas mayor que los chicos...

-¡ Qué lindas fotos muchas gracias ! – dijo la señora – Veo que ustedes cuatro son muy unidos, hacen dos dúos increíbles – refiriéndose a Ash, Pikachu, Red y Dedenne

-Sí Pikachu es mi compañero – explicó Ash

-¿ _De donde me suena esta mujer? –_ pensó Red

-Ah, por cierto el gimnasio de ciudad Novarte queda por allá – indicó la joven señalando una dirección

-Era lo que estaba a punto de decir – replicó Red

-¿Oh, en serio? ¡ Muchas gracias !, ¡ Muy bien sigamos Pikachu ! – dijo Ash corriendo en esa dirección

-¡Oh espéranos Ash! - pidió Lem

-Espéranos – repitió Clem

-Muchas gracias por todo – agradeció Lem corriendo

-Mejor me apuro antes de que se pierda – comenzó a correr Red no sin antes mirar nuevamente a la joven con una sonrisa

**Gimnasio Ciudad Novarte...**

-Por fin – dijo Ash

-Si mal no recuerdo este gimnasio es tipo Insecto – comentó Lem

-Pues no te equivocas – replicó Red

-Me pregunto que tipo de persona será ... – dijo Clem emocionada

-Pues ya lo sabemos – murmuró Red

- Hola por favor, he venido por una batalla – gritó Ash, en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y Helioptile saltó sobre Ash tumbándolo – ¿Helioptile? – exclamó Ash sorprendido

-Bienvenidos Ash, Pikachu – dijo Alexa apareciendo por la puerta – Lucen igual

-Alexa ¿viniste? – preguntó Ash

-Sí estuve aquí siguiendo una historia y te vi – explicó Alexa – ¿Ellos son tus nuevos amigos? - indagó curiosa

-Sí nos conocimos en ciudad Luminalia – comentó Ash

-Mucho gusto soy Clem – se presentó Clem – Y éste es mi hermano...

-Lem, mucho gusto en conocerla, entonces ella debe ser la líder de gimnasio – dijo Lem

-¡ Te equivocas ! – gritó Red – es la hermana mayor –

-¿ Tú no eres el joven que retó a mi hermana hace 5 años? ¿ Cómo era tu nombre Re... ? - dijo prensando un momento

-Soy Red y si soy el mismo joven – replicó Red

-Mi hermana pequeña, Violeta, es la líder de gimnasio – les comentó Alexa a los demás

-¿Violeta? – preguntó Clem

- ¡ Esa soy yo ... !– en ese momento la misma joven de antes apareció detrás de los chicos – Así que eran ustedes – agregó Violeta

-Ya decía yo que me eras familiar, cuanto tiempo Violeta … – dijo Red

-¿Entonces eres la hermana menor de Alexa? – preguntó Ash sorprendido

-Ah ¿conoces a mi hermana Ash? – indagó Alexa

-Les tome una foto – se volteo a ver a Red – me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en darte cuenta – dijo sonriendo

-No tarde mucho, no has cambiado casi nada – replicó indiferente

-Ha sido mucho tiempo hermana. Lo siento, no he estado por aquí desde hace mucho tiempo – murmuró apenada

-Sí estoy ansioso por pelear – acotó Ash emocionado

-Entonces vengan síganme todos... – pidió Violeta

Todos entraron al gimnasio era bastante grande, en las paredes del gimnasio podían verse imágenes de varios pokémon tomadas por Violeta, casi todas las fotos eran de pokémon tipo Bicho...

-Wow, ¿Violeta tú sacaste estas fotos? – preguntó Ash sorprendido

-Sí, pero aquí solo hay un poco de mi trabajo – explicó

-Mi hermana es muy buena sacando fotos a los pokémon insecto, por eso le estoy haciendo una entrevista – dijo Alexa

-Son realmente buenas las fotos, parece que les pones dedicación a cada una de ellas – mencionó Lem sorprendido

-Es verdad debes adorar a los pokémon tipo Bicho – acotó Clem emocionada – Lo he decidido ¡ Quedémonos con Violeta!, ¡Por favor sé la novia de mi hermano! – le pidió Clem

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y callados por unos momentos sin saber que decir, Violeta solo se quedo sorprendida ante la extraña petición...

-Clem ¿que estas diciendo? – dijo Lem avergonzado

-Pero hermano ¿no ves?, ella es una buena elección como novia – explicó Clem

-¿Como novia ? – eso sorprendió a Violeta

-Clem me estas avergonzando – dijo Lem sacando su brazo robot alejándola de Violeta – No estas ayudando deja de molestarme – pidió Lem

-Violeta piénsalo por favor – murmuró Clem mientras el hermano la arrastraba

-¡ Pero qué linda es... ! – dijo Alexa algo avergonzada

-¡ qué suerte que no tengo hermanos! – murmuró Red

-Entonces ¿desean comenzar? – preguntó Violeta

-Sí por favor – dijo Ash

-Yo voy primero por favor – pidió Red

-Como desees – respondió Ash algo sorprendido

Mientras en la ciudad Serena acababa de llegar y se dirigía al gimnasio a ver a Ash...

-Me pregunto si se sorprenderá al verme – dijo entusiasmada mientras bajaba una escalera – me pregunto como se vera – comenzó a caminar en dirección al gimnasio

En el campo de batalla Red se posicionó de un lado y Violeta del otro, listos para comenzar, el juez se puso a un costado para ver el campo de batalla...

-Muy bien Red como tú ya pelease una vez en este gimnasio no me contendré contra ti – comentó mientras sacaba una pokéball

-Mi deseo no es que lo hagas – replicó algo molesto

-Sal Venonat – Violeta sacó un pequeño Venonat de su pokéball al campo de batalla

-Así que guardas el otro equipo para Ash eh ! pues muy bien igual te derrotará mi Charmeleon, ¡ sal hay trabajo que hacer ! – dijo Red a su Charmeleon que solo bufo...

-Red, Charmeleon buena suerte – gritó Clem apoyándolos

-Venonat usa Polvo veneno – ordenó Violeta

-Charmeleon esquiva usando Lanzallamas – ordenó Red, Charmeleon usó Lanzallamas para rodearse y evitar ser envenenado, confundiendo levemente a Venonat que no sabia que hacer – ¡ Colmillo Ígneo ! – exclamó Red

Charmeleon salió del lanzallamas Venonat aun confundido por la técnica, recibió todo el daño del Colmillo Ígneo saliendo bastante herido...

- ¡ Impresionante ! usó el lanzallamas para protegerse y no solo eso, sino que también lo usó para que su enemigo no pudiera esquivarlo – dijo Lem sorprendido

-Red es un rival increíble, su Charmeleon pudo solo contra el Garchomp del profesor y era muy poderoso también – acotó Ash impresionado

-Pikachu – agregó igual de sorprendido que su entrenador

-Psicorrayo – ordenó Violeta

-Esquiva y Pirotecnia – ordenó Red

Charmeleon esquivó velozmente, moviéndose a un lado para evitar ser alcanzado por el ataque luego de un rápido movimiento Charmeleon utilizó Pirotecnia dañando severamente a Venonat...

-Venonat utiliza Psíquico – exclamó la joven, al ver que no le quedaba otra inmovilizó a Charmeleon dejándolo tirado

-Charmeleon ¡ sal de la confusión y utiliza Lanzallamas ! – ordenó Red

Charmeleon con mucha dificultad salió de la confusión sorprendiendo a todos en el campo y con un poderoso lanzallamas mandó a volar a Venonat detrás de la pared de su entrenadora, sus ojos se habían vuelto remolinos indicando que estaba debilitado...

-Venonat ya no puede pelear, el ganador es el Charmeleon del retador – declaró el referí

- ¡ Bien hecho Charmeleon ! veo que te ha costado un poco salir de la confusión esta vez – comentó acariciando su pokémon, éste lanzo un gruñido satisfecho...

-Increíble el Charmeleon de Red lo derrotó en un par de movimientos – dijo Lem sorprendido

-Sus pokémon están a otro nivel – agregó Ash algo sorprendido

- Bien hecho, veo que tu Charmeleon ha mejorado bastante a diferencia de nuestro primer encuentro – dijo Violeta algo sorprendida

-Hemos entrenado mucho además después de 5 años viajando Charmeleon y yo aprendimos algunas cosas – explicó Red – saca de una vez tu siguiente pokémon – pidió algo molesto Red

-Muy bien ¡ sal Butterfree ! – Violeta sacó una pequeña mariposa de color violeta que flotaba en el aire

- ¡ Que lindo ! – exclamó Clem feliz

- ¡ Qué recuerdos …! – mencionó Ash al ver a Butterfree, a lo que Pikachu asintió sabiendo lo que estaba pensando

-Regresa Charmeleon – recogió a su pokémon en la pokéball para luego observarla un momento – no serás necesario por ahora – murmuró observando la pokéball un momento más para luego guardarla

-Si Charmeleon no recibió daño ¿por que lo retira? – se preguntó Ash

-Dedenne tu turno – acariciándolo para que luego Dedenne saltara al campo de batalla

-Butterfree usa Placaje – ordenó Violeta

-Dedenne esquiva y utiliza Carga – ordenó Red

Dedenne comenzó a correr por el campo tratando de no ser embestido por Butterfree comenzó a cargar energía en sus antenas...

-¿Carga? – preguntó Ash

-Carga aumenta la potencia de los ataques tipo eléctrico por un turno luego de lanzar un ataque desaparece su efecto – explicó Lem

-Butterfree usa Psíquico – ordenó Violeta

-Sigue moviéndote por el campo y luego usa Moflete estático – ordenó Red

Dedenne siguió corriendo por el campo tratando de salir de la vista de Butterfree pero finalmente lo atrapó dejándolo inmóvil en el aire y éste comenzaba a desesperar...

-Tranquilízate trata de salir con Impactrueno - ordenó Red tratando de tranquilizarlo

Dedenne con dificultad intentó golpear al Butterfree, y luego de unos momentos logró atacar con algo de dificultad, Butterfree no tuvo más opción que soltarlo al haber usado carga anteriormente el ataque fue más poderoso

- ¡ Butterfree resiste ! utiliza Viento Plateado - ordenó Violeta

-Esquiva y usa Moflete estático - ordenó Red

Dedenne nuevamente comenzó a correr por todo el campo de batalla cuando Butterfree atacó, Dedenne esquivó velozmente el ataque para luego saltar en el aire, lo golpeó duramente, Butterfree quedó paralizado...

- ¡ Oh no !- dijo Violeta

-Acabemos con esto de una vez Impactrueno - ordenó Red

Dedenne golpeó con un poderoso Impactrueno a Butterfree dejándolo debilitado...

-Butterfree no puede pelear, ¡ el ganador es el retador ! - aclaró el Juez

-Bien hecho - felicitó Red a Dedenne acariciándolo entre las orejas

-Denne de - respondió contento

-Felicidades Red - dijo Violeta acercándose – Ten, aquí tienes la Medalla Insecto - le entregó la medalla Red la observó un momento antes de guardarla en su estuche

-Muchas gracias - respondió aclarándose la voz

-Bien hecho Red - agregó Ash acercándose al campo junto a los demás

-Felicidades ya tienes tu primera medalla - lo elogió Lem

-¿Y bien Ash? ¿deseas tener tu batalla de gimnasio ahora? - preguntó Violeta

-¿ pero y tu equipo? - indagó Ash algo sorprendido

-No te preocupes, tengo un equipo de respaldo - dijo Violeta

-Muy bien entonces quiero mi batalla ahora - pidió Ash

Los amigos de Ash subieron a la parte de arriba para ver la batalla de gimnasio, mientras Violeta y Ash se posicionaron a los lados del campo y el juez en el centro...

-Muy bien, nuevamente esta será una batalla dos contra dos, solo el retador puede cambiar de pokémon - aclaró el referí

-Espero grandes cosas Ash, ¡ sal Surskit ...! - dijo Violeta

-Veo que Surskit ...- exclamó Ash sacando su Pokédex

-Surskit, el Pokémon zapatero. Surskit camina sobre el agua como si estuviese patinando. Atrae a sus presas con el dulce aroma que genera - declaró la Pokédex

-Ya veo, como es nuestra primera batalla ve Pikachu - Ash mandó a Pikachu a la batalla

En ese momento la puerta del gimnasio se abrió, mostrando a Serena que acababa de llegar, miró algo sorprendida al darse cuenta que era el joven que esperaba...

-_Es Ash _- pensó acercándose

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó Alexa que también observaba la batalla

-Eh, estaba buscando a alguien y vine aquí - explicó

-Ah, ¡ Bienvenida ! - la saludó Alexa

-En este momento nuestro amigo está en una batalla - explicó Lem

-Ven a ver con nosotros - agregó Clem

-Claro - dijo Sonriendo

La batalla entre Ash y Violeta acaba de comenzar, Serena, quien al parecer estaba buscándolo finalmente llego a dar con él, pero ¿como transcurrirán las cosas...?

-_Me pregunto a quien estaba buscando_ - pensó Red observándola

**Continuará...**

* * *

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, Red consiguió su primera medalla de gimnasio, Serena y Ash finalmente se encontraron ¿Ash recordara a Serena?, ¿o será igual de despistado que siempre? Dejen como siempre sus mensajes, con dudas, preguntas o sugerencias, cualquier cosa la respondo nos vemos la próxima


	6. Capitulo 6: Ash vs Violeta (Parte 1)

Ladies and Gentlemen es tiempo de un nuevo episodio de este Fic, este capítulo es de la batalla de Ash contra Violeta.

El equipo de Violeta es el mismo del animé en este caso el de Ash aún no me decido, bueno les dejo el capítulo...

**Discriminer**: Pokémon no me pertenece si no a su creador Satoshi Tajiri y Game Freak

* * *

La batalla entre Red y Violeta terminó con una victoria para él, ahora Red tiene su primera medalla, Ash comenzó la batalla contra Violeta con Pikachu como inicio, Serena que acababa de llegar al gimnasio cuando comenzó la batalla, se encuentra con los chicos observando su desarrollo...

-Comiencen - dijo el arbitro

-Muy bien ¡ Pikachu comienza con Ataque rápido ! - ordenó Ash

-Surskit usa Protección - ordenó Violeta

El cuerpo de Pikachu comenzó a brillar de color blanco para luego arremeter a gran velocidad contra Surskit, pero antes de que Pikachu pudiera golpearlo Surskit levanto una barrera de color azul logrando evitar el ataque, cuando Pikachu rebotó contra la barrera salió volando...

-Gira a su alrededor y usa Cola férrea - indicó Ash

-Esquívalo - replicó Violeta

Luego de aterrizar, Pikachu comenzó a correr por el campo nuevamente, para luego posicionarse detrás de Surskit, saltó en el aire mientras su cola brillaba en un tono metálico pero antes de poder golpearlo Surskit se movió a un lado rápidamente lo que causó que Pikachu estrellara su cola contra el suelo...

-Te está engañando, usa Bola voltio - dijo Ash

-Rayo hielo - exclamó Violeta

Pikachu formó una esfera eléctrica en su cola para luego lanzársela a Surskit quien la evitó con un poderoso Rayo hielo, ambos ataques colisionaron en el aire anulándose el uno al otro...

-Muy bien Surskit ya sabes que hacer, usa Rayo hielo - ordenó Violeta

Surskit lanzó un poderoso rayo hielo al techo que luego se dividió para chocar con el suelo del campo congelándolo, Pikachu apenas pudo evitar los golpes...

-¡Increíble el campo está congelado! - exclamó Clem

Pikachu trataba con mucho esfuerzo mantenerse de pie, al estar el piso congelado era bastante complicado - Mantente de pie Pikachu - pidió Ash, Pikachu con mucha dificultad se puso de pie

-Perfecto Surskit deslízate - dijo Violeta

Surskit comenzó a deslizarse a rededor del campo, Pikachu trató de moverse pero lo único que conseguía era patinarse - Mantente firme y usa Cola férrea - ordenó Ash

La cola de Pikachu nuevamente se tornó de un color metálico y cuando Surskit se acercó lo suficiente lo golpeó fuertemente con su cola, enviándolo al otro lado del campo...

-Surskit, Rayo hielo nuevamente - ordenó Violeta

-Pikachu Impactrueno - replicó Ash

Surskit lanzó un poderoso rayo hielo en dirección a Pikachu, quien a la vez lanzó un Impactrueno cancelándose los ataques, lanzando a Pikachu hacia atrás contra el suelo...

-Pikachu - gritó Ash preocupado

-Ahora utiliza Doble rayo - indicó Violeta

Surskit saltó en el aire lanzando un potente rayo de color violeta hacia Pikachu, al chocar contra él una densa nube de humo se creó y al desaparecer, apareció Pikachu debilitado...

-Pikachu ya no puede pelear, ¡ Surskit es el ganador ! - anunció el arbitro

- ¡ Increíble Pikachu fue debilitado aún teniendo ventaja ! - Exclamó sorprendido Lem

-Pobre Pikachu - dijo Clem

- Que mal - acotó Serena preocupada

-¿Pikachu estas bien? - le preguntó Ash levantándolo

- Lo has hecho bastante bien, pero Surskit no es tan fácil - dijo Violeta

-Estoy seguro que el siguiente no te será tan fácil - Ash tomó una Pokéball y la lanzó al aire - ¡ Sal Fletchling...! - Ash liberó a su Fletchling que solo lanzó un gruñido

-Ya veo, el campo de hielo no afectará a Fletchling y podrá atacar desde arriba, además es un tipo volador excelente contra Surskit - dijo Clem

-Fletchling usa Picotazo - exclamó Ash

-Esquívalo - ordenó Violeta

Fletchling se lanzó contra Surskit, pero antes de poder golpearlo Surskit se movió a un lado evitando el ataque, entonces Fletchling se volvió a elevar...

-Rayo hielo - indicó Violeta

-Esquiva - replicó Ash

Fletchling esquivó los ataques de Surskit con gracia y velocidad sin problema alguno...

-Red viscosa - ordenó Violeta

-Doble equipo - exclamó Ash

Fletchling se multiplicó en el aire, mientras volaba por el campo evitando así que acertara alguno de los ataques de Surskit que solo quedaban pegados en el techo...

-Ahora Fletchling, usa Viento cortante - ordenó Ash

Las alas de Fletchling comenzaron a brillar y momentos más tarde lanzó unas enormes ráfagas de viento que Surskit no pudo evitar quedando al instante debilitado...

-Surskit esta debilitado, ¡ Fletchling es el ganador ! - proclamó el arbitro

- ¡ Increíble ... ! - dijo Ash

-Lo hizo - gritó Lem emocionado

-¿Viste lo que hizo, no es genial? - preguntó Clem a Serena

-Sí ... fue impresionante - dijo Serena

-A cada uno le queda un solo pokémon - acotó Lem

- _Esto va a ser un problema para Ash, solo le queda un pokémon y ahora está débil a causa de la batalla, mientras que a Violeta le queda un pokémon y aún no lo ha usado_- pensó Red

Violeta devolvió a su pokémon a la pokéball - Surskit gracias por todo, descansa - dijo Violeta guardando la pokéball

-Un pokémon más y obtendré mi medalla - afirmó Ash confiado

-Sin embargo no te puedo dar la medalla así de fácil. Estas a punto de ver mi mejor pokémon ¡ Cuento contigo Vivillon !

En ese momento una enorme mariposa de color rosa salió al campo desplegando sus alas, para luego emprender vuelo...

-¿Qué pokémon es ese? - preguntó Ash sacando su Pokédex

-Vivillon, el Pokémon escamaposa. Vivillon tiene gran facilidad para encontrar fuentes de agua. Se dice que siempre encontrarás un manantial si sigues a un Vivillon. - explicó la Pokédex

-Fletchling usa Picotazo - ordenó Ash

-Vivillon usa Psíquico - ordenó Violeta

Fletchling se dirigió hacia Vivillon a toda velocidad y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, los ojos de Vivillon brillaron y detuvo a Fletchling en el aire inmóvil...

-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Ash sorprendido

-Arrójalo hacia el campo de hielo - indicó Violeta

Con sus poderes psíquicos Vivillon comenzó a mover a Fletchling por todo el campo para luego finalmente estrellarlo en el suelo congelado...

-Fletchling ¿Estas bien?, ¿Puedes continuar? - preguntó Ash, Fletchling levantó vuelo y solo emitió un pequeño grito indicando que estaba bien - ¡ Qué bien ! - expresó Ash aliviado

-Vivillon usa Tornado - ordenó Violeta

Las alas de Vivillon comenzaron a brillar y un enorme viento comenzó a soplar haciendo casi imposible que Fletchling lograra volar, quedando atorado en una de las redes viscosas que habían quedado en el techo del campo luego de la batalla contra Surskit...

-¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Ash sorprendido

-Es la red viscosa, no se puede mover - observó Lem

-¡ No puede ser ! - exclamó Serena

-Fletchling trata de liberarte - indicó Ash

La pegajosa red evitaba que Fletchling se moviera siendo imposible liberarse...

-Aquí esta la oportunidad perfecta, Vivillon usa Rayo solar - ordenó Violeta

En ese momento Vivillon comenzó a cargar un poderoso Rayo solar que momentos más tarde fue liberado golpeando a Fletchling que no lo pudo esquivar...

-Fletchling - gritó Ash preocupado, en ese momento el pokémon cayó al piso debilitado - Fletchling - gritó nuevamente

-Fletchling no puede continuar, ¡ el ganador es Vivillon, por lo tanto la ganadora es la líder de gimnasio Violeta ! - anunció el Arbitro

Violeta devolvió a Vivillon a su pokéball un momento después sonriendo - Muchas gracias Vivillon

-Fletchling - dijo Ash acercándose y tomándolo en sus brazos - ¿Estás bien? - indagó preocupado, Fletchling solo dió un grito algo cansado

-Ash - gritó Clem acercándose rápidamente con su hermano Lem quien tenia a Pikachu en brazos

-Han sido dañados bastante lo mejor sera llevarlos al centro pokémon - dijo Lem algo preocupado entregándole a Pikachu

Ash los miro preocupados y algo molesto consigo mismo - Ya sé que perdí, pero permítame enfrentarte una vez más cuando hayamos entrenado - le pidió Ash

-Eso espero, vuelve cuando quieras - respondió Violeta

-Vamos - dijo Ash

Ash, Lem y Clem comenzaron a correr hacia la salida del lugar, Red suspiro y se decidió a seguirlos, Serena iba a decir algo, pero al ver que estaban apurados no pudo decir nada, cuando vió la mochila de Ash a un lado...

**Centro Pokémon**

-Discúlpenme por favor necesito ayuda - dijo Ash mientras le entregaba los pokémon a la enfermera, los puso en una camilla y un Wigglytuff se lo llevó

-Está bien, pronto se mejoraran - lo tranquilizó la enfermera

**El patio del centro Pokémon...**

Clem estaba dándole de comer a Minccino y al Dedenne de Red que movía sus bigotes, estaba junto a Lem, Red estaba junto a Ash sentados en una pequeña muralla...

-Minccino y Dedenne son muy lindos - dijo Clem contenta

-Se ve que estaban hambrientos, en especial Dedenne después de su pelea - comentó Lem observando a Red y Ash

-No te preocupes Ash, todo el mundo pierde a veces, ya escuchaste a Violeta podrás volver a enfrentarla muy pronto - trató de tranquilizarlo Red

-No esperaba que Violeta fuera tan fuerte - comentó preocupado Ash, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido

-Pues es bastante fuerte, cuando me enfrente contra ella la primera vez también me costo derrotarla - mencionó Red

- ¡ Lo dices en serio... ! recién la derrotaste sin problemas - manifestó sorprendido

-Sí, es verdad - dijo sonriendo Red

Mientras Serena acababa de llegar, estaba algo nerviosa no sabia que decir, finalmente se decidió y se acerco a los chicos que estaban hablando...

-Pikachu y Fletchling no pudieron hacer nada en un punto de la batalla ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿qué debo hacer...? - le preguntó preocupado Ash

-Entrenar y prepararte para la batalla - le comentó Red

-Umm - dijo Serena llamando la atención de los jóvenes - Esto es tuyo ¿cierto? - dijo extendiéndole la mochila a los chicos

-Ah... supongo que la olvidé - respondió Ash tomando la mochila

-Tú eres la joven que estaba con nosotros en el gimnasio - dijo Red mientras llegaban Lem y Clem

-¿ De hace un rato? - preguntó Ash sorprendido

-Estuvo con nosotros cuando estabas peleando - explicó Lem

-Soy Clem y éste es mi hermano - se presentó Clem

-Soy Lem - agregó Lem

-Y éste es Minccino - dijo Clem señalando a su pokémon, que estaba en su hombro

-Ccino - dijo en forma de saludo

-Yo soy Red y éste es Dedenne - aclaró Red en tono serio

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos - dijo Serena

-Ya veo, estaba tan concentrado en la batalla que no me di cuenta, lo siento - mencionó Ash

-No hay problema - replicó Serena

-Soy Ash - se presentó

-Si lo sé, mi nombre es Serena. Estuve pensando... - pero fue interrumpida por una campana

**Dentro del centro Pokémon...**

-Muchas gracias por esperar. Tu Pikachu y Fletchling ya se encuentran mejor - informó la enfermera, En ese momento ambos saltaron hacia Ash, subiéndose a sus hombros contentos...

-Muchas gracias enfermera Joy - respondió Ash, más feliz

-No te preocupes de nada - agregó la enfermera

-Fletchling, Pikachu ella es Serena, ella estuvo viendo la batalla - les explico Ash y estos la saludaron

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos - dijo sonriendo para luego mirar a la enfermera - Tú no eres la misma enfermera de la ruta 4 ¿ya no trabajas allí? - indagó sorprendida

-Podría haber sido mi prima Joy - dijo sonriendo

-¿Prima? - preguntó sorprendida

-Siempre es así - aclaró Red

-Esta es una foto de todas las enfermeras Joy de la región de Kalos - dijo mostrando una foto

-Es igual aquí también - acotó Ash

-¡ Increíble !, por cierto me gustaría que revisara mi pokémon también - dijo sacando a Fennekin

-Un pokémon que no he visto todavía - dijo sacando la Pokédex

-Fennekin, el Pokémon zorro. Su aliento caliente puede alcanzar a los 400º C. Le gusta mordisquear ramitas. - dijo la Pokédex

-Un pokémon tipo Fuego - concluyó Ash

-Que lindo - dijo Clem

-Me lo dió el Profesor Ciprés - aclaró Serena

-¿El profesor Ciprés? - preguntó sorprendido

-Fennekin es uno de los pokémon que puedes recibir del profesor Ciprés si eres un entrenador novato - explicó Lem - Entonces Serena eres una nueva entrenadora - dedujo Lem

-Si es mi primer viaje - respondió

-Cuidaremos bien a Fennekin, por favor espere hasta el final de la revisión - le respondió la enfermera

-Muchas gracias - dijo Serena

-Ash - llamó Alexa entrando al Centro Pokémon

-Alexa - respondió Ash contento

-Veo que Pikachu y Fletchling están mejor, vamos a tener un entrenamiento especial - aclaró Alexa

-Claro ¿entonces vas a ayudarme? - preguntó Ash

**Campo de batalla del centro Pokémon...**

-Esta vez vas a poder enfrentar a un oponente con Tornado Noivern sal - dijo Alexa lanzando una Pokéball, en ese momento abrió sus alas y comenzó a volar...

-Si no vencemos el ataque de Tornado de Vivillon no podremos derrotarla - dijo Ash, Pikachu y Fletchling llevaban atados a sus espaldas un par de globos pequeños - estamos listos Alexa - gritó Ash

-Okay Noivern, usa Tornado - en ese momento una enorme ráfaga de viento comenzó a soplar mientras que Pikachu trataba de mantenerse de pie y Fletchling trataba de mantenerse en el aire, pero fueron arrastrados fuera del campo

-Pikachu, Fletchling - grito Ash atrapándolos en el aire antes de caer - ¿Están bien? - les preguntó - No importa cuantas veces lo intentemos, vamos a entrenar hasta que estemos seguros - dijo Ash -Intentémoslo una vez más Alexa por favor - pidió Ash

-Nuevamente Noivern, usa Tornado - ordenó Alexa, Pikachu trataba de mantenerse de pie y Fletchling trataba de mantenerse en el aire

-_Tenemos que usar ese ataque a nuestro favor _- pensó Ash

-Vamos que pueden - alentó Lem

-Buena suerte - agregó Clem

Nuevamente Pikachu y Fletchling fueron arrastrados por la corriente y luego fueron atrapados por Ash...

-Ash - gritó Serena preocupada

-No se preocupen, están bien - indicó Red

-_Psíquico de Vivillon, Red viscosa de Surskit. Además sigue siendo un reto. Va ser difícil ganarle..._- pensó Ash, sus pokémon lo miraron tristes

Ahora que Ash ha perdido la batalla de gimnasio contra Violeta, Ash esta teniendo un entrenamiento especial con Alexa ¿será suficiente para derrotar a Violeta y su combinación de ataques?...

-Ash ten, usa esto - dijo Serena acercándose extendiéndole un pañuelo

-Ah sí, muchas gracias Serena - respondió Ash tomando el pañuelo

-_Muy bien aquí voy..._- pensó Serena algo preocupada - Hey... Ash ¿Te acuerdas de mi? - le preguntó Serena

**Continuará...**

* * *

Muy bien aquí quedó la batalla de Ash contra Violeta, dejo el misterio para el siguiente capítulo...

Me gustaría preguntarles ¿Qué les parece si al igual que Lem en el animé, Ash captura un Chespin y lo evoluciona?... Yo aún no me decido, por eso les pregunto, a mi me parece buena idea la historia seria parecida a Charmander o a Snivy osea que lo captura salvaje que fue abandonado por su entrenador. Ahora responderé algunas preguntas y comentarios que me dejaron el capitulo pasado...

Frankoc74: La idea es que Ash recuerde más adelante a Serena, pero aún estoy pensando y quizás eso cambie en el próximo capitulo, en cuanto a si Ash será más maduro, con el tiempo todos irán madurando en especial Ash y Red en los últimos capítulos, allí todo cambiara...

Amy-Light95: Estas un poco como yo yo solo veo los capítulos en internet y me frustro cuando mi navegador va lento y no lo carga rápido, en especial cuando trato de escribir los capítulos, intento ver los vídeos por los diálogos, acá todavía no salió esa temporada, las figus sí, pero no la serie ¿que raro no? y sobre el romance sin palabras, yo no soy muy romántica que digamos, una roca es mas romántica que yo...

Bueno les dejo hasta acá, no se olviden de comentar que les pareció el capitulo, si tienen una sugerencia y díganme que piensan sobre Chespin nos vemos la próxima Bye...


	7. Capitulo 7: Ash vs Violeta (Parte 2)

Ladies and Gentlemen un nuevo episodio se acerca, esta vez la segunda parte de la batalla contra Violeta. Ash y Serena finalmente se han encontrado pero ¿Ash la recordará? Red ayudará a que el entrenamiento de Ash sea más sencillo. Sin más preámbulos les dejo el capítulo...

**Discriminer**: Pokémon no me pertenece sino a su creador Satoshi Tajiri y Game Freak

* * *

-_Aquí vamos_ - pensó Serena - Oye ¿me recuerdas? - preguntó

-Eh … - dijo Ash sin comprender

-Nos conocimos antes, en el campamento de Pueblo Paleta - le comentó Serena

-¿el campamento? - repitió Ash

-Sí, el campamento de verano del profesor Oak – mencionó ella

- Ah sí, yo fui allí - dijo contento Ash al recordar ese campamento

-¿Lo recuerdas? - preguntó ella

- Sí - respondió Ash

-¿En serio? Bueno, ya sabes yo estuve allí - continuo Serena

-¿Eh? lo siento, no recuerdo eso - replicó Ash

Serena se deprimió un poco al escuchar eso - ¿En serio? - agregó aún deprimida

-Lo siento - se disculpó Ash

-No te preocupes, concéntrate en tu entrenamiento - le pidió Serena -Tal vez me recuerdes más tarde

-Claro – contestó Ash

-Aunque ya sabes, las batallas son increíbles … - acotó ella

-A pesar de eso... - limpiándose la cara con el pañuelo - Esa no es la forma en la que suelo pelear – se excusó Ash

-No te preocupes, para mi estuvo increíble, hace no mucho tiempo me dijiste "Nunca me rendiré, hasta el final" espero que no hayas cambiado Ash - comentó Serena

**Flash Back de Ash...**

-Nunca te rindas hasta el final - dijo Ash de unos 7 años a una joven castaña de aproximadamente la misma edad

**Fin del Flash Back...**

- Hum hum - trataba de no reírse - ¡ Cierto lo había olvidado ! Ja ja ja - sin contener la risa - No puedo creer que haya olvidado eso. Gracias Serena, estaremos mejor ahora - recalcó Ash devolviéndole el pañuelo

-Si - dijo Serena agarrándolo

Ash nuevamente se acomodó a un lado del campo – Alexa, practiquemos una vez más por favor - pidió Ash, mientras Serena se corría del campo y los pokémon volvían frente a Ash

-Muy bien - le respondió

-He pensado un poco las cosas. Y hasta ahora hemos mantenido nuestro espíritu - comentó Ash

-Aquí vamos - dijo Alexa y Noivern se acomodó en el campo – Noivern,¡ Tornado !- ordenó

Pikachu y Fletchling trataron de mantenerse en el lugar sin salir volando a causa del ataque aunque les era difícil...

-No pierdan su espíritu de lucha - dijo Ash - Pikachu mantén tu posición con fuerza. Fletchling mantén tu equilibrio

Pikachu clavó la cola en el suelo y se posicionó en cuatro patas evitando salir volando - Increíble, está usando su cola - acotó Serena sorprendida

-Puede aguantar lo suficiente con esa posición - aclaró Lem

-Muy buena la idea - dijo Red

Mientras Fletchling trato de mantenerse en el aire, puso sus alas derechas y doblo una de sus patas logrando finalmente mantenerse quieto en el aire...

-Miren, miren... incluso Fletchling se mantiene con facilidad - indicó Clem

-Está usando su cola para controlar el flujo del aire, ajustando su ángulo - explicó Lem

-Pikachu, Impactrueno, Fletchling Viento cortante - ordenó Ash

Pikachu y Fletchling lanzaron sus ataques hacia Noivern, quien no tuvo problemas para esquivarlos...

-Muy bien va esto - dijo Ash

-Parece que ya tienes esto, pero aún queda mucho por entrenar - indicó Alexa - Noivern usa Tornado

Ya al atardecer, Noivern estaba en el suelo respirando agotado al igual que Pikachu y Fletchling...

-Alexa tu entrenamiento nos ha servido de mucho, muchas gracias - le agradeció Ash

-Quizás ahora puedas derrotar a mi hermana, y entonces obtendrás la medalla - respondió Alexa

-Sí, buen trabajo - indicó Ash a sus pokémon y ambos gritaron contentos...

**A la tarde en el Centro Pokémon...**

-Estamos perfeccionando las ráfagas de contraataque – comentó Ash con alegría

-El problema es que hacemos con los ataques Psíquico, Rayo hielo y Red viscosa -preguntó Clem

-Sobre el Rayo hielo ya tengo una idea - respondió Ash

-¿Qué ? ¿qué idea? - indagó Clem curiosa

-Es un secreto, ya lo descubrirán - replicó Ash

-Ah, que malo... - se quejó Clem

-Para la Red viscosa déjenme a mi - dijo Lem

-De acuerdo, Pikachu, Fletchling, después vamos a hacer una entrenamiento especial - les avisó Ash a sus pokémon

Estos asintieron mientras comían, Ash terminaba de comer mientras Serena lo miraba...

**Ya de noche, nuevamente estaban afuera en el campo de batalla...**

-Ash, como soy tu amigo, estaré feliz de ayudarte – comentó Lem al lado de algo que estaba tapado por una sábana - La ciencia es el camino al futuro prepárense para una maquina que revolucionará el entrenamiento. La llamo la máquina pegajosa que nunca se rinde - explicó

-Eeeh - Serena y Clem lo miraban con duda acerca de esa máquina y Red solo negaba

- ¡ Oh! ¡ Increible ! - exclamó Ash

-Esto solo puede terminar mal - murmuró Red

-Esta máquina produce una réplica exacta de la red Viscosa, su olor, su textura y su sensación - explicó Lem

-No entiendo muy bien, pero gracias Lem - respondió Ash

- ¿ No deberías saber lo que vas a usar primero, Ash ?- indagó Red

-No importa, comencemos Lem - pidió Ash

-Entonces vamos a iniciar, objetivos ubicados comenzando -replicó Lem

Un montón de lo que parecían telas de araña salieron de la máquina en dirección de Pikachu y Fletchling, cuando Ash les ordenó lo esquivaron rápidamente sin problema alguno, Pikachu al querer tocarlo casi se queda pegado a la red...

-Realmente es igual a la red viscosa - dijo Serena sorprendida

-Este es un entrenamiento definitivo, vamos de nuevo, ¡ Dispara, dispara, dispara ! - exclamó Lem mientras jalaba una palanca

En ese momento, más telarañas salieron de la máquina, pero Pikachu y Fletchling las esquivaban más fácilmente sin problemas...

-Esta máquina aún no esta a su máximo poder, ahora si ¡ Nivel máximo ! -nuevamente jaló la palanca, pero no salía nada y todos se sorprendieron menos Red - ¿Eh? esto es extraño - dijo Lem mirando dentro del cañón

De pronto la máquina cambio de dirección apuntando al cielo y lanzo cuatro telas más en esa dirección que cayeron dentro de la máquina, ésta comenzó a actuar raro y luego empezó a explotar, antes de que ocurriera Red se corrió del lugar. Todos excepto Red quedaron chamuscados...

-Una vez más mi hermano se equivocó - dijo Clem avergonzada

-Sabía que no era buena idea – murmuró Red saliendo de su escondite

-Denne de - concordó Dedenne

-oh ¿por qué, por qué...? - se lamentó Lem

-Oh, tengo una idea - dijo Ash - Sal Froakie – lanzando la pokéball de Froakie - Necesito que lances tu espuma como si fuera Red viscosa

Froakie asintió y comenzó a lanzar su espuma de la espalda, Ash les ordenó esquivar a Pikachu y a Fletchling quienes fácilmente...

-Ya veo, así que de eso se trataba... - replicó Lem

-Ánimos - gritó Clem apoyándolos junto a Minccino

-Incrementa tu velocidad, concéntrate, usa tu fuerza de voluntad - dijo Ash

Los pokémon fácilmente esquivaban los ataques de Froakie, quien seguía lanzando espuma...

-Ash también tiene a Froakie – mencionó Serena sorprendida

-Es el Froakie del laboratorio del Profesor Ciprés - acotó Clem

-Yo obtuve a mi Fennekin allí - dijo emocionada

Luego de esquivar unas vece más los tres pararon un momento...

-Muy bien sus movimientos son increíbles, descansemos por ahora - indicó Ash, todos celebraron y Froakie felicitó a Fletchling

-Así, así se hace, adelante - gritó Clem medio dormida para sorpresa de todos

-Clem ¿tienes sueño? - preguntó Lem agarrándola para evitar que cayera

-Adelante, adelante... - repitió semi dormida

-No se puede evitar - dijo Lem resignado

-Pikachu... - musitó Clem

-Ash, llevaré a Clem a la cama - le avisó Lem caminando hacia el Centro Pokémon

-Ah sí, es tarde ¡ gracias ! y buenas noches - dijo Ash al verlos marcharse

-Muy bien, aumenten su velocidad... - seguía Clem

-Que cosas raras dice esa niña - murmuró Red - yo creo que con el entrenamiento de hoy la próxima vez podrás enfrentar a Violeta sin problema – dirigiéndose a Ash

- Sí, lo sé - dijo Ash para luego agacharse y mirar a sus pokémon -Tenemos que hacer lo posible, usaremos todo nuestro poder contra Violeta ¡ Que tal su espíritu de lucha ! - mirando a sus pokémon, éstos solo respondieron con un pequeño grito

-Conque así de persistentes son los entrenadores pokémon - acotó Serena acercándose - tienes que poner mucho esfuerzo para ganar una medalla

-Serena, eso nunca ocurre inmediatamente, atraparé más pokémon después de mi batalla de gimnasio, pero me pregunto ¿Cuál es mi destino? - aclaró Ash

-Hablando de eso, Fennekin y yo aún no hemos decidido que vamos a hacer - replicó Serena

-No te preocupes, para decidirte tienes mucho tiempo aún - recalcó Red

-Es verdad, tarde o temprano llegarán a una decisión - dijo Ash y luego Pikachu subió al hombro de Ash

-Sí, muchas gracias - le agradeció Serena

**Gimnasio de ciudad Novarte...**

-Una vez más, tenemos al retador Ash frente a la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Novarte, Violeta - anunció el Arbitro

-Mira bien - Alexa le comenta a Serena - Ash parece más animado ¿Podrá ser debido a ti?

-Pueden usar dos pokémon cada uno. La batalla terminará cuando los dos pokémon de un lado no puedan continuar, al retador se le permite cambiar sus pokémon si así lo desea - explicó el Arbitro

-Oí que mi hermana te ayudó con el entrenamiento, no puedo esperar a ver los resultados - dijo Violeta

-Prepárate, definitivamente conseguiré la medalla - replicó Ash confiado

-Esta victoria será verdaderamente una oportunidad de fotografiar, adelante Surskit - nuevamente Violeta sacó a Surskit

-Es hora de la revancha, ¡ adelante Pikachu..! - indicó Ash y Pikachu corrió al campo

-Muy bien, entonces pueden comenzar - anunció el Arbitro

Surskit comenzó a desplazarse por el campo de un lado a otro, mientras Pikachu lo seguía con la mirada...

-No puedes tomar una fotografía si no sueltas el disparador, simplemente no puedes ganar una batalla si no atacas, Surskit Red viscosa - indicó Violeta

-Esquívalo Pikachu - ordenó Ash

Surskit comenzó a lanzar varias Redes viscosas al campo mientras Pikachu corrió por todo el campo evitándolas rápidamente sin problema alguno, acercándose a Surskit rápidamente...

-Ah, eso fue rápido, los resultados del entrenamiento intensivo salen a la luz - dijo feliz Serena

-Ve Pikachu, usa Impactrueno - ordenó Ash

-Surskit Protección - replicó Violeta

Pikachu pego un salto en el aire y lanzo un poderoso Impactrueno pero antes de que el golpe llegara Surskit uso Protección y una barrera de color azul se levantó por lo que el golpe no lo dañó...

-Doble rayo - indicó Violeta

-Esquívalo y utiliza Cola hierro – la respuesta de Ash

Surskit saltó en el aire y cargó un poderoso Doble rayo, pero antes de que este golpeara a Pikachu, éste saltó hacia atrás, salió en una nube de polvo, golpeó a Surskit y lo lanzó al campo de batalla...

-Surskit - exclamó Violeta preocupada

-Muy bien - comentó Serena

-Derrótalo, derrótalo - gritó Clem

-La Cola hierro no es muy eficaz contra Surskit, a pesar de eso el ataque fue muy eficaz - explicó Lem

-Tu ritmo es algo a tener en cuenta, Rayo hielo prepara el campo de hielo - dijo Violeta

-No voy a permitir eso, Pikachu impídeselo - ordenó Ash. En ese momento Pikachu saltó a la cara de Surskit - Pikachu usa Impactrueno

-Rayo hielo mientras te balanceas - indicó Violeta

Surskit comenzó a cargar un Rayo hielo mientras se movía por el campo tratando de sacarse a Pikachu de encima, congelando así varias cosas como árboles, parte del techo, cuando finalmente logró quitarse a Pikachu lanzó un Rayo de hielo hacia arriba que se dividió congelando el suelo, mientras Pikachu lo esquivaba para finalmente patinarse sobre el hielo...

-Pikachu - exclamó Ash preocupado, todos se sorprendieron al ver el campo nuevamente todo congelado

-Campo de hielo completado, ahora deslízate Surskit - ordenó Violeta

Mientras Surskit se deslizaba por el hielo Pikachu apenas podía mantenerse de pie difícilmente...

-Esto se ve igual que la ultima vez - comentó Clem

-Esta bien. Con tanto entrenamiento especial, no habrá ningún problema - apoyó Serena

-¿Puedes levantarte Pikachu? - preguntó Ash, Pikachu se mantuvo de pie

-El escenario es nuestro. Ahora podemos soltar libremente el disparador, Surskit Rayo hielo - indicó Violeta

-Ahora Pikachu - gritó Ash, Pikachu clavó la cola en el suelo

-Ya veo, eso es lo que quería decir, al igual que cuando se enfrentó a Tornado - mencionó Lem

-Muy bien, Impactrueno - ordenó Ash

Surskit lanzó Rayo de hielo mientras que Pikachu envió un Impactrueno, pero como el ataque de Pikachu fue más poderoso logró golpear a Surskit, que luego de ser golpeado salió volando, para luego caer en el piso debilitado...

- ¡ Surskit es incapaz de pelear, Pikachu es el ganador ! - anunció el Arbitro

- ¡ Lo hicimos ! - exclamó Ash contento al igual que Pikachu

-Lo hicieron - gritaron Clem y Serena a la vez

-Él fue capaz de estabilizarse con su cola - comentó Alexa

-Surskit hiciste un buen trabajo, toma un largo descanso - dijo regresando a Surskit a su pokéball

-Pikachu vuelve – indicó Ash mientras Pikachu corría junto a su entrenador

-Ah ¿así que regresarás a Pikachu? - indagó Violeta

-Quiero pelear con el pokémon que perdió ayer contra Vivillon - señaló Ash - ¡ Fletchling yo te elijo ! - lanzando la pokéball de Fletchling

-Fleclin - gritó luego de salir

-Pondré mi confianza en ti, sal Vivillon - lanzó la Pokéball de Vivillon

-Ellos no tendrán que preocuparse por la Red viscosa - comentó Clem alegre

-Gracias al arduo trabajo de Pikachu - afirmó Serena

-Con su contra-medida para Tornado, esto no será lo mismo de la ultima vez - explicó Lem

-Vamos Fletchling, usa Ala de acero - exclamó Ash

-Vivillon usa Psíquico - ordenó Violeta

Las alas de Fletchling comenzaron a brillar de plateado, cuando iba acercándose a Vivillon, éste lo detuvo en el aire con Psíquico, moviéndolo por todo el campo de batalla para finalmente estrellarlo contra el piso de hielo...

-Fletchling - gritó Ash preocupado - ¡ libera tu espíritu de lucha ! - animándolo, en ese momento Fletchling se levantó – Bien, ¡ Ala acero ! - ordenó nuevamente

Las alas de Fletchling comenzaron a brillar de plateado, otra vez se dirigió hacia él a toda velocidad golpeándolo fuertemente...

-Nuestra oportunidad, usa Picotazo - exclamó Ash

-Esquívalo - ordenó Violeta

El pico de Fletchling comenzó a brillar, pero éste se movió a un lado antes de que pudiera golpearlo...

- ¡ Ahora Tornado ! - ordenó Violeta, un poderoso tornado se dirigió a Fletchling

-¡ Fletchling vuela por el viento ! ¡ No te rindas ! - exclamó Ash

Fletchling se enderezó, con las alas extendidas y las plumas de la cola extendidas comenzó a volar en el Tornado...

-Buen trabajo Fletchling - lo elogió Lem

-¡ Tú puedes ! - alentaron Serena y Clem

-Fletchling usa Viento cortante - indicó Ash

-Vivillon somnífero - ordenó Violeta

Fletchling comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de viento, algunas golpearon a Vivillon pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo más el somnífero alcanzo a Fletchling, quien cayó al campo dormido...

-Eh, ese Vivillon sabe somnífero - observó Lem sorprendido

-No puede ser... - dijo Serena asustada

-Oportunidad perfecta, Vivillon Rayo solar - ordenó Violeta

Vivillon lanzó un poderoso rayo solar que golpeó a Fletchling antes de caer al suelo, quien aún dormía...

-Fletchling - exclamó Ash preocupado, en ese momento Fletchling cayó debilitado...

- ¡ Fletchling es incapaz de continuar, el ganador es Vivillon ! - anunció el Arbitro

-¡ No !... fue derrotado - murmuró Clem preocupada

-Mi hermana esta haciendo todo lo posible para no perder - advirtió Alexa

-Tranquilos que Ash ya se las arreglará - recalcó Red

-Sí, pongan su fe en Ash - concordó Serena

-Esa fue una buena batalla Fletchling, toma un descansó - guardando la pokéball - Pikachu ¡ Fletchling cuenta contigo ! - le indicó Ash

-Pika ...- dijo asintiendo mientras se deslizaba al campo de batalla

-Vamos Vivillon, usa Tornado - ordenó Violeta, nuevamente una poderosa ráfaga de viento comenzó a mover a Pikachu

-Resiste Pikachu, aférrate al suelo - advirtió Ash pero aunque éste trataba, le costaba estar de pie

-Aun esta muy herido por la batalla contra Surskit, es definitivamente una desventaja - mencionó Lem

-No puedes ganar contra mi Vivillon en esas condiciones, lo siento pero deberás posponer esta medalla - recomendó Violeta

- ¡ Nunca nos daremos por vencido... !, ¡ Cuando estamos juntos, luchamos con todas nuestras fuerza hasta el final ! - recalcó Ash

En ese momento Serna recordó lo que había dicho cuando eran niños...

**Flash Back...**

-No te rindas, hasta el final - dijo Ash

**Fin Flash back...**

-Lo admito, admiro tu motivación, pero éste es el final, una vez más Tornado - indicó Violeta

Nuevamente una poderosa ráfaga de viento comenzó a mover a Pikachu, quien trataba de no ser arrastrado por el fuerte viento...

-Pikachu, Cola hierro - ordenó Ash

La cola de Pikachu se torno plateada y golpeo el suelo con la cola, sacando el hielo de alrededor quedando parado sobre su propia cola...

-Cola hierro ¿Eh? - dijo Serena sorprendida

-Es así como se aplica la técnica de antes - explicó Lem

-Pikachu eres genial - gritó Clem

-Oh ya veo, pero esta vez será a la inversa, Rayo solar - ordenó Violeta

- ¡ Pikachu Impactrueno ! - exclamó Ash

Vivillon cargó rápidamente un poderoso Rayo solar a la vez que Pikachu lanzaba un Impactrueno, ambos ataques impactaron entres sí...

-Vivillon Somnífero - exclamó Violeta

El ataque de Somnífero alcanzó a Pikachu quien trataba de no caer dormido...

-Pikachu - gritó alarmado

-Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, vamos luchemos hasta el final ¿no? - dijo Violeta

- ¡ Ash,Pikachu no se rindan ! - los apoyó Serena

-Vamos a ponerle fin, Vivillon usa Rayo solar - exclamó Violeta, nuevamente cargó un poderoso Rayo solar

-Levántate Pikachu - le pidió Ash

-Recuerda el entrenamiento intensivo con todos - dijo Serena, en ese momento Ash tuvo una idea

-Pikachu envía una Bola voltio a ti mismo - indicó Ash

Pikachu quien apenas podía mantenerse de pie, se paró y comenzó a cargar una esfera eléctrica en su cola que lanzó hacia el techo que momentos más tarde cayó golpeando a Pikachu deshaciendo el Somnífero...

-¡ Sííí...! - gritaron todos

-La electricidad dispersó el Somnífero - explicó Lem

-Bien pensado Ash - apuntó Alexa

-Vivillon dispara - ordenó Violeta

- Piensa en todas las habilidades que aprendiste con todos, ¡ Bola voltio ! - exclamó Ash

Pikachu cargó nuevamente una esfera de energía eléctrica y ambos ataques chocaron en el aire, la esfera siguió de largo golpeando a Vivillon que estaba paralizado por un momento, luego golpeó a todos los adornos congelados colgados en el techo, después de eso apenas podía mantenerse en el aire...

-Vivillon resiste... - le pidió Violeta

-¿Por qué de pronto Vivillon es mas lento? - preguntó Clem

-Miren hay hielo en sus alas - mencionó Lem señalando las alas que estaban cubiertas de hielo

-Qué tonta fui... - dijo Violeta

-Pikachu Impactrueno - ordenó Ash

Pikachu cargó un poderoso Impactrueno, para luego lanzarlo golpeándolo gravemente, Vivillon cayó al suelo al momento, luego de eso cayó debilitado...

- ¡ Vivillon ya no puede pelear, Pikachu gana ! ¡ Así que el ganador es el retador ! - proclamó el Arbitro

- ¡ Lo hicimos ! - gritó Ash eufórico, en ese momento Pikachu se lanzó a sus brazos - ¡Buen trabajo Pikachu! - abrazándolo

-Ash - exclamó Lem mientras se acercaba junto a los otros

-Lo hiciste Ash - los felicitó Serena

-Clem esta feliz, muy feliz, felicidades Ash - gritaba Clem saltando

-No estuvo mal – acotó Red cruzado de brazos

-Muchas gracias, fue gracias a todos - les agradeció Ash

-Oh no, eso fue tu buen trabajo - replicó Lem avergonzado

-No Lem, tu invento nos ayudó a encontrar una pista - aclaró Ash

-¿Eh? - pregunto sin entender mientras recordaba lo ocurrido con la máquina - ¿te refieres a la falla y cuando usó Bola voltio? - preguntó Lem

-Sí. Así que no solo es mi victoria, es de todos - recalcó Ash

-Ash - lo llamó Violeta mientras Ash se volteaba

-Violeta - dijo Ash algo sorprendido

En ese momento se acercó el arbitro con la medalla - ¡ Felicidades !. Como prueba de tu victoria en una batalla de gimnasio contra mi, te presento la medalla Insecto - el arbitro le extendió la medalla y Ash la tomó

-Muchas gracias, medalla Insecto conseguida - exclamó Ash celebrando, junto a Pikachu luego de eso guardó la medalla en su estuche

**Fuera del gimnasio...**

-No hay nada mejor que ver pokémon por primera vez a través del visor de una cámara, continua profundizando tu vinculo con tus pokémon y buena suerte - le deseó Violeta

-Muchas gracias - agradeció Ash

-Ash ¿a qué gimnasio irás ahora? - preguntó Alexa - Si aún no sabes, entonces la mejor opción será Ciudad Relieve - le recomendó

-El gimnasio de Ciudad Relieve ¿eh? lo entiendo - replicó Ash, Helioptile saltó a su brazo - ¿No es emocionante Helioptile? - le preguntó Ash, luego de eso volvió con su dueña

-Pues bien, nos vamos - dijo Lem

-Muchas gracias - agradeció Ash

-Adiós - se despidió Serena

-Alexa, Violeta, Helioptile adiós - agregó Clem

-Buena suerte con su trabajo - les deseó Red

-Nos vemos después - se despidió Alexa

Con eso, Ash y Red finalmente obtuvieron sus respectivas medallas después de derrotar a Violeta.

Ahora Ash está de camino al gimnasio de Ciudad Relieve, el viaje de Ash y sus amigos, continua...

-Ah sí, Serena ¿que harás ahora? - le preguntó Ash

-¿Ah, yo? - dijo sin saber que responder

**Continuara...**

* * *

Muy bien, a partir del próximo capitulo, empiezan las historias de verdad. Ash atrapará más pokémon, al igual que Serena y Red, y... díganme qué les parece si al final que Ash captura un Chespin al igual que Lem... ahora respondo Reviews...

Asurax1: me alegro que te haya gustado obviamente va a haber más...

Amy-light95: Yo también soy de argentina y acá lo anunciaron en la tele las figus y hace poco las ví en un kiosco, tuve que reprimir mis ganas de comprarlas, y sé que pokémon se dejo medio de lado, no todo el mundo es muy fan ahora, y sobre el romance yo aviso que no soy muy romántica, no tengo ni novio, va tener poco con suerte besos, abrazos y lo dejamos así, sino tenemos que cambiar de K+ a T ja ja ja, los megas no aparecerán hasta la tercera medalla casi o aparecerán poco, casi todos los protagonistas tendrán un mega...

Frankoc74: Bueno estos episodios están basados en el anime así que todos, o casi todos, saben lo que pasa pero es como una introducción además es como lo mejor hasta ahora...

Bueno lo dejo,nos vemos el próximo capitulo bye...


	8. Capitulo 8: Nuevos miembros en el equipo

**Capitulo 8**

Ladies and Gentlemen aquí un nuevo episodio, espero que les guste aquí Serena capturará un pokémon que no es un Pancham aclaro, no sé porqué entre todos los pokémon del mundo tenía que capturar un Pancham, no tengo nada en contra de ellos pero porque Serena, no entiendo... dejando mi desquite a un lado aquí les dejo el capítulo

**Discriminer**: Pokémon no me pertenece sino a su creador Satoshi Tajiri y Game Freak, si Pokémon fuera mío Serena hubiera capturado un pokémon más lindo y Ash hubiera ganado una Liga Pokémon al menos...

* * *

-Y bien Serena ¿Que harás ahora? - le preguntó Ash

-¿Qué haré? Bueno... - dijo pensándolo un momento

-¿Por qué no viajas con nosotros? - propuso

-Así es. Vamos a viajar juntos, será divertido - aseguró Clem divertida mientras caminaba hacia ella

-Creo que sería una buena idea - agregó Lem

-Fue gracias a ti Serena que obtuve la victoria en el gimnasio Novarte, si viajamos juntos podremos ayudarnos todos en el futuro - comentó Ash algo avergonzado

-¡ Sí, quiero! ¿Por qué no? - dijo Serena entusiasmada

- ¡ Genial ! - Grito emocionado de Ash

-Ahora nos entendemos - acotó Lem asintiéndole a su hermana

-Genial más personas en el grupo - murmuró Red medio sarcástico

-Vamos Serena - dijo Lem agarrándola del brazo para ir junto a los otros

-Ah cierto, Ash nos dirigimos al gimnasio de ciudad Relieve ¿verdad? - preguntó Serena

Sí, así es - le respondió

-Entonces para llegar a ciudad Relieve - sacando una agenda portátil y encendiéndola - Ahora estamos en ciudad Novarte. Por lo tanto para llegar allí debemos... cruzar por ciudad Luminalia y listo...

- ¿ Así que eso es? - indagó Ash

-Es necesario, aunque... en realidad, hay algunas tiendas que quiero visitar en ciudad Luminalia, algunas donde venden ropa linda e incluso con deliciosos dulces - aclaró Serena mientras Clem la miraba emocionada - así que esta decidido

- Vamos - gritó Clem mientras la seguía

- Lem apresúrate - exclamó Ash quien corría junto a Red

- Espérenme por favor - pidió Lem

**Fuera de la ciudad...**

-Esperen si pasamos por ciudad Luminalia, tal vez debería retar de nuevo al líder de gimnasio de Luminalia - dijo Ash

-¿Ya trataste de retarlo? - preguntó Red curioso

-Sí, pero como no tenía ninguna medalla me echó de allí - respondió

-No hay por que apresurarse. Aún eres nuevo en la región y recién han vuelto a empezar sus viajes. Deberían entrenar antes y capturar algunos pokémon Ash aún no conoces un montón de pokémon - le recomendó Lem

-Cierto, ahora que lo mencionas... bien, me pregunto si habrá nuevos pokémon por aquí - dijo revisando el lugar

-Lem ¿nos ocultas algo? - consultó Red con una mirada de acuso

-¡ Claro que no! por que preguntas - respondió nervioso

-Ash si capturas un pokémon muy lindo ¿me dejarías que me ocupe de él? - indagó Clem emocionada

-Claro que si - respondió

- ¡ Que bien...! - exclamó Clem ilusionada

-Por cierto, Serena ¿como es que has decidido iniciar este viaje? - preguntó Lem curioso

En ese momento Serena saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se acerco a Ash - Bueno en realidad yo quería devolver esto, ¡aquí tienes! - extendiéndoselo a Ash

-Eso es - dijo Ash sorprendido

-Fue a partir de cuando estábamos en el campamento de verano del profesor Oak en pueblo Paleta, me prestaste esto en aquel momento - explicó

**Flash Back...**

Una niña rubia de unos 7 años de edad, que llevaba un sombrero de paja y un vestido caminaba por el bosque asustada...

-¡Chicos!... chicos ¿Donde esta todo el mundo ? - gritaba la niña asustada

Cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos, retrocedió aún mas asustada para luego tropezar y caer al suelo, entonces un pequeño Poliwag saltó de un arbusto

-Poli – exclamó, pero al ver a la niña en el suelo se asustó y salió corriendo

-Ni siquiera quería venir a este campamento ¡Mamá...! - gritó llorando

En ese momento los arbustos volvieron a moverse, la joven pensó que nuevamente sería un pokémon, se asustó otra vez pero lo que le llamó la atención es que salió una voz...

-¿Hay alguien allí ?- dijo un niño saliendo de entre los arbustos, tendría aproximadamente 7 años también - ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? soy Ash ¿Y tú? - le preguntó, entonces se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando - ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó algo preocupado

-Mi rodilla... me duele mucho - le respondió la niña

-¿Estas bien? es cierto esto debería ayudar - dijo Ash sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo para luego atarlo a la pierna lastimada - Muy bien

-¡ AY ! - exclamó la pequeña

-Te daré un amuleto de buena suerte ¡dolor, dolor, fuera ! - dijo Ash agitando sus brazos

-Es inútil no puedo mantenerme de pie - se quejó la niña

-¡No te des por vencida lucha hasta el final ! Vamos... - la animó el joven extendiéndole la mano

La niña tomo la mano que el joven le ofrecía y con un tirón Ash la ayudó a ponerse de pie, ella se apartó rápidamente mientras él le daba una enorme sonrisa...

-Te paraste, de todas maneras hay que regresar al campamento, vamos - Ash la guío hacia el campamento agarrados de la mano

**Fin del Flash Back...**

-¿Así que ese es el mismo pañuelo? - preguntó Clem

-Así es, lo lavé y lo guardé durante mucho tiempo y pensé que seria un buen regalo - comentó

-A decir verdad... - dijo Ash - Yo ya te había recordado, solo que no estaba seguro si eras la misma chica, me alegro que hayas sido tu, Serena. Has venido hasta aquí solo para devolverme esto - dijo Ash sonriente

-Bueno, también pensé que podía ser nostálgico verte una vez más - replicó - pero entonces ¿sí te acordabas de mi?

-Bueno, verás en un primer momento no te recordé, pero... - estaba explicando cuando el grito de Clem lo interrumpió

-¿Que sucede? - exclamó Lem preocupado

-Hermano, hermano mira eso - gritó Clem mientras jalaba la manga del hermano señalando a un enorme perro de color blanco, parecía desaliñado, estaba tomando agua en un río cercano - es muy lindo

-Es un Furfrou - agregó Serena sorprendida

-¿Furfrou? - consultó Ash tomando su Pokédex

-Furfrou, el Pokémon caniche. En la antigüedad Furfrou tenía la tarea de proteger a los reyes que gobernaban la región de Kalos. - declaró la Pokédex

-Increíble, es el pokémon que es conocido por tener diferentes cortes de cabellos - agregó Serena emocionada

-¿A ese pokémon le cortan el cabello? - preguntó sorprendido Ash

-Sí, hay un lugar en ciudad Luminalia que es muy famoso por hacerle cortes de cabello a estos pokémon - explicó Serena - Muy bien yo quiero uno lo voy a atrapar – se mostró decidida

-Espera, quieres atraparlo - inquirió Lem sorprendido

-Al menos sabes atrapar un pokémon - agregó Red en un tono serio

-Eeh, bueno en realidad no ...- respondió algo apenada

-Lo supuse - dijo Red suspirando

-Tranquila Serena yo te ayudare a atraparlo - expresó Ash decidido

-Eh, chicos... - observó Clem tratando de llamar la atención de los demás

-En serio lo harás - afirmó Serena entusiasmada

-Chicos... - dijo nuevamente Clem

-Claro que clase de amigo sería si no te ayudo

- ¡ Chicos ! - Clem elevando la voz

-No va a ser muy difícil para ti Serena, tú puedes - la animó Lem

-¡ Chicos ! - gritó Clem asustando a todos

-¿Qué pasa Clem? no grites así - le pidió el hermano

-Lo siento, es que... - dijo Clem algo apenada hasta que Red le interrumpió

-Lo que les trataba de decir es que Furfrou se fue hace como 15 minutos – acotó Red simulando mirar un reloj

- ¡ Qué... !- gritaron todos sorprendidos, inmediatamente voltearon y lo comprobaron el pokémon ya no se encontraba ahí

-Que rápido se marchó - murmuró Ash

-Tengo que encontrarlo, yo quería capturarlo - agregó Serena algo decepcionada

-Tranquila te ayudaremos a encontrarlo, vamos - dijo Ash mientras se adentraba en la ruta seguido de sus amigos

-Por qué me suena que será un largo día - musitó Red con agotamiento

Ash y los chicos siguieron caminando por la ruta en busca de Furfrou,solo lograban ver otros pokémon pero nada más. Ya estaba bastante oscuro y no habían encontrado nada...

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó Clem algo cansada

-Creo que lo mejor sería descansar esta noche y seguir por la mañana - recomendó Lem

-Supongo que tienes razón - dijo Serena algo decepcionada

-A esta hora todos los pokémon deben de estar durmiendo - trató de explicarle

-Tranquila seguro lo encontraremos mañana – intentó animarla Ash

-Muy bien - dijo rindiéndose

Antes de que se pusiera más oscuro Ash, Serena, Red, Lem y Clem buscaron un Centro Pokémon, cuando lo encontraron se propusieron descansar.

A la noche todos estaban durmiendo menos dos entrenadores, Ash se levantó y se encaminó fuera de la habitación, Red al verlo lo siguió...

-¿Ash adonde vas? - murmuró en voz baja para no despertar a nadie

-Voy a buscar ese pokémon para Serena – respondió Ash por lo bajo

-Puedes hacer eso mañana, a esta hora no lo vas a encontrar, si quieres te ayudaré pero hagamoslo mañana temprano - le recomendó

-Muy bien acepto - dijo en voz alta casi despertando a todo el Centro Pokémon por lo que Red lo regañó - Lo siento - murmuró apenado

**A la mañana siguiente...**

-Serena, despierta - dijo Clem moviendo a Serena hasta que despertó

-¿Qué sucede Clem - dijo frotándose los ojos medio adormilada

-Ash y Red no están - le explicó, Serena se despertó alarmada

-¿No están? - indagó preocupada

-Sí, mi hermano fue a preguntar si alguien los ha visto - le explicó

-Debemos encontrarlos ¿ y si están en problemas ? - pensó aún más preocupada

Serena y Clem salieron de las habitaciones para comenzar la búsqueda de los entrenadores, encontraron a Lem hablando con un par de entrenadores, luego de que terminara de hablar se acercaron a él

-Y bien ¿descubriste algo? - preguntó Serena

-Al parecer salieron muy temprano hoy por la mañana nadie sabe adonde - les explicó

-Pero entonces donde fueron - dijo Serena pensando al igual que los demás

**En la ruta...**

-Ash tenías que demorarte tanto - lo regañó Red

-Lo siento - se disculpó

-Solo a ti se te ocurre pelear cuando estamos buscando algo - se quejó el morocho

-Bueno pero al menos atrape otro pokémon - sonriendo feliz

-Mira ya llegamos al claro de ayer - señaló Red

-Muy bien ahora solo resta esperar - agregó Ash escondiéndose en unos arbustos al igual que Red

Pasaron los minutos y no ocurría nada, Dedenne se había dormido en los brazos de Red y Ash estaba cabeceando tratando de no dormirse...

-Oye Ash, no te duermas, eso pasa por levantarte anoche a las 2 de la madrugada - reclamó Red

-No me estoy durmiendo, no ves estoy bien despierto - tratando de ponerse de pie pero solo logra caerse

-Increíble que tengamos la misma edad - se quejó Red

-Furfrou, el Pokémon caniche. En la antigüedad Furfrou tenía... - no terminó porque Ash la cerró

-Es definitivo es un Furfrou - dijo Ash

-Uno de nosotros tiene que avisar a los demás - acotó Red

-Tengo una mejor idea adelante Fletchling - dijo Ash arrojando la pokéball de Fletchling al aire

-Chlin - dijo el pequeño pajarito

-Fletchling busca a los demás y tráelos para acá - ordenó Ash

Los entrenadores se quedaron esperando mientras el Furfrou tomaba agua ambos esperaban que el pokémon no se fuera antes de que sus compañeros llegaran...

-Apúrense_ por favor_ - pensó Ash

En otra parte de la ruta los chicos habían encontrado más información sobre Ash y Red que al parecer se dirigieron a la ruta, ellos seguían buscándolos...

-Qué tan lejos se fueron - expresó Serena

-Parece que se fueron en la dirección en la que llegamos - dedujo Lem

-Miren eso - dijo Clem señalando al Fletchling de Ash que volaba sobre sus cabezas en círculos

-Debe ser el Fletchling de Ash, trata de llamar nuestra atención - agregó Lem

-Fletchling llévanos con Ash y Red por favor - le pidió Serena

Fletchling luego de escucharlos comenzó a volar en dirección de Ash y Red seguido por lo chicos, en el claro Furfrou terminaba de beber y estaba por marcharse...

-Oh no, Furfrou se va - anunció Red

-Oh no, y los chicos aún no llegan, lo mejor será salir y enfrentarlo hasta que lleguen - dijo Ash

Ash y Red salieron de los arbustos dispuestos a enfrentar al pokémon cuando de pronto llego Fletchling seguido por los demás

-¡ Ash...! - gritó Serena acercándose

-Ash, Red - gritaron Lem y Clem llegando junto a los entrenadores

-Justo a tiempo, Serena saca a tu Fennekin para que pelee contra Furfrou antes de que se vaya - le dijo Ash

-Eh, claro - manifestó sorprendida la entrenadora lanzando a su Fennekin

-Fenn - gritó Fennekin llamando la atención de Furfrou quien se puso en posición de ataque

-Fennekin usa Ascuas - ordenó Serena

Como bien indicó Serena Fennekin usó Ascuas, Furfrou se movió a un lado esquivando el ataque para luego correr rápidamente en dirección hacia Fennekin y golpearlo...

- Ha usado Placaje ordénale a Fennekin que use otro ataque - le recomendó Red

-Muy bien Fennekin usa Arañazo - ordenó Serena

Al estar bastante cerca de Furfrou, Fennekin araño fuertemente a Furfrou en la cara, este solo Gruño bajando el ataque de Fennekin levemente.

-Fennekin usa Ascuas nuevamente - ordenó Serena

El Ascuas de Fennekin golpeó a Furfrou en la cara dejándolo ciego temporalmente, lo suficiente para que Fennekin lo golpeara nuevamente...

-Arañazo - ordenó, Fennekin golpeó a Furfrou tirándolo al piso quien trataba con mucho esfuerzo ponerse de pie

-Serena prueba tirarle una Pokéball - le dijo Ash

-Muy bien Pokéball ve...- dijo arrojando una Pokéball que golpeó a Furfrou para luego absorberlo la pokéball se movió una vez, dos veces, tres veces luego brillo indicando la captura... - ¡ Lo hicimos capturé un Furfrou ! - exclamó Serena celebrando junto a Fennekin

-Felicidades Serena, capturaste tu primer pokémon - la felicitó Ash

-Pero dígannos ustedes dos ¿para que salieron tan temprano? - les preguntó Lem

-No es obvio, para encontrar a Furfrou temprano y poder capturarlo - explicó Ash

-Lo hiciste por mí, muchas gracias Ash - exclamó Serena abrazándolo

-¿Oye y yo qué? yo también ayude a buscarlo además este chico me despertó a las dos de la mañana tratando de buscar ese pokémon y yo no recibo na... - se quejó Red pero se calló cuando Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a todos, y puso celoso a Ash

-Muchas gracias a ti también Red - agregó Serena agradecida

-Ayudare más si mis recompensas van a ser así - murmuró Red

-Cof, cof, lo mejor será volver al Centro Pokémon para curar a los pokémon nuevamente, además tengo un nuevo pokémon que quiero que revise la enfermera - mencionó Ash sacando una Pokéball del cinturón

-¿Capturaste un nuevo pokémon? - preguntó Lem sorprendido

-Sí cuando buscábamos el claro - replicó

-Es por eso que también tardamos tanto - dijo Red algo molesto

-Bueno, bueno al menos lo encontramos - agregó Ash rascándose la nuca

En ese momento todos comenzaron a reírse excepto Red que no entendía el chiste...

**Centro Pokémon...**

-Mucho gusto soy Ash, y este es mi compañero Pikachu - frente a la pantalla

-Mucho gusto soy Lem - corriendo a Ash de la pantalla y presentándose

-Yo soy Clem y este es Minccino - saltando delante de la pantalla

-Ccino - agregó nada más Minccino

-Soy Red – se escuchó por detrás sin mucha gana

-Este es mi Fennekin y por aquí esta mi Furfrou, son mis compañeros - dijo Serena alzando a Fennekin para que se viera y Furfrou solo puso sus patas y cabeza sobre el comunicador

-Fenne - gritó Fennekin contento

-Fruo - ladró Furfrou

-Es un placer conocerlos, me alegra que Serena se encuentre bien - dijo la madre de Serena del otro lado de la pantalla sonriendo

-Mamá he decidido viajar con Ash y los demás de aventura - le explicó algo nerviosa

-Ya veo ¡ les deseo suerte ! - dijo alegre

-Mama...

-Creo que va a ser una gran experiencia para tí Serena - le explicó la madre

-Claro - respondió Serena sonriendo

**Fuera del centro Pokémon...**

-Gracias por esperarme por favor ténganme paciencia - les pidió

-Me pide lo que menos tengo - murmuró Red

-Ten paciencia con nosotros también - agregó Ash

-Esto llegará a ser un viaje divertido - acotó Lem divertido

-Nos vamos a llevar bien Serena - aclaró Clem

-Me siento bienvenida, por cierto Ash ¿que pokémon capturaste? - indagó curiosa

-Lo siento eso es un secreto - dijo Ash guiñando un ojo para luego correr

-Oye eso no vale, Red dinos que pokémon atrapó - se quejó Clem para luego voltear hacia Red que había desaparecido

-Oye no me dejes solo... - gritó Red corriendo detrás de Ash

-Oigan - reclamó Clem nuevamente persiguiéndolos seguida de Lem y Serena

Serena ha capturado un nuevo pokémon al igual que Ash, quien no quiere revelar cual es su pokémon. ¿Cuál será el pokémon que capturó Ash? ¿Red se está abriendo más con Ash?

**Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno lectores hasta aquí va el capitulo de hoy, se me vino toda la inspiración luego de ver el capitulo de la mega evolución más fuerte parte II, me encantó quizás haga un fic sobre ellos en el futuro, aunque también puede ser que aparezcan en este también. Sobre el pokémon que capturó Ash no lo puse cuando lo captura sino se hacia muy largo el capitulo y ¿qué pokémon es? traten de adivinar aparece en la ruta 4 en el videojuego me pareció gracioso que lo atrapara ja ja ja...

Reviews:

Ami-Light95: Pase el otro día por donde las venden las figus cerca de mi casa y creo que salían 10. Lástima que no tenia esa plata en ese momento, si no me compraba algunas, lo de Mc Donalds me acuerdo si pero eran los anteriores los de blanco y negro. Yo me registre hace un montón pero antes no sabía como subir fics acá, me parecía complicado, al final descubrí que no era tan difícil U-U lo tuve que buscar en internet era mucha ciencia subirlo xD

Bueno cualquier cosa dejen un Review. Sugerencias, quejas o dudas me dicen y les respondo. Nos leemos luego Bye...


	9. Capitulo 9: No nos quedemos sin pelo

Ladies and Gentlemen, aquí un nuevo episodio de Encuentro en Kalos, este episodio va a estar basado en el episodio numero 8 en donde se muestra como cortan el pelo a los Furfrou, me costo mucho pero decidí que corte va a ser el que lleve el de Serena, después se van a enterar de que corte le dieron, sin más preámbulo les dejo el episodio...

**Discriminer**: Pokémon no me pertenece sino a su creador Satoshi Tajiri y Game Freak

* * *

Ash y sus amigos han salido de la ruta y actualmente caminan por la ciudad...

-Clem - llamó Lem a su hermana

-¡Si ...!- dijo Clem, quien estaba observando una fuente, para luego correr al lado de su hermano

-Si sigues corriendo así vas a terminar perdiéndote - le advirtió

-Claro que no – respondió ella saltando, por lo que él suspiró derrotado

- Increíble -gritó Clem emocionada al ver que pasaba un señor con un pokémon

-¡Eso parece un...! - exclamó Ash sorprendido

-¡Es un Furfrou! - agregó Serena entusiasmada

-Pero se ve distinto al tuyo Serena - aseguró Ash extrañado

-Es porque él ha ido a la peluquería, en esta ciudad hay un Pokémon Estilista que es muy famoso por cortar el pelo a los Furfrou. Mira - le extendió Serena su portátil

-¿Pokémon Estilista? - preguntó Ash

-Ah sí, creo que había escuchado sobre ellos - agregó Red

-Así es, es como una peluquería muy famosa, al igual que su estilista - explicó - Me gustaría conocerlo, así le hace un corte a mi Furfrou - anunció Serena

-Yo también - gritó Clem, corriendo hasta que de pronto un Furfrou saltó encima de ella sorprendiéndola y haciéndola caer al piso – Ah...

-Clem - exclamó el hermano preocupado

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Ash, acercándose a ella

Furfrou se acercó apenado y algo preocupado al ver que la había lastimado, en ese momento la entrenadora salió al ver lo ocurrido aproximándose hacia ellos...

-Lo lamento, éste es mi Furfrou - dijo la joven, Furfrou agachó la cabeza apenado – oh... te lastimaste las rodillas - afirmó preocupada

-No te preocupes - respondió sonriendo

**Momentos más tarde...**

Lem le puso unas banditas adhesivas a las rodillas de Clem, ya que las tenia raspadas...

-Listo, ya está - dijo Lem luego de acabar

-¡Que bien! Mira Minccino ya estoy mejor … - dijo Clem a Minccino que estaba a su lado preocupado, luego sonrió y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de los chicos indicando que estaba mejor

-Realmente lo lamento - se disculpó nuevamente la joven

-No te preocupes, no me pasó nada - afirmó Clem

-Ese sí es igual al de la Pokédex - comentó Ash

-Aún no me decido que peinado le voy a hacer. Yo soy Jéssica - se presentó la joven

-Yo soy Ash. Y éste es mi Pikachu

-Pika, Pikachu...

-Yo soy Serena

-Yo soy Clem y él es mi hermano...

-Yo soy Lem, mucho gusto

-Ya sé, podemos quedarnos con Jéssica ¡Por favor, sé la novia de mi hermano ! - le pidió Clem

-Aquí va de nuevo... - murmuró Red tratando de no reír mientras Lem sacaba su brazo Robot y la alejaba

-Clem, basta de decir eso, por favor ¡Qué vergüenza! - le reclamó el hermano

-Por favor, piénsalo Jéssica – insistió Clem

-Bueno lo pensaré - respondió avergonzada

-¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó Serena

-No quiero que mi hermano se quede solo... ¡Así que estoy buscándole una buena esposa! - le explicó Clem, por lo que Lem suspiró - Si quieres luego te ayudo a ti Serena

-¿A mí? - respondió sonrojada

-Claro, así consigues un LINDO novio – replicó, recalcando la palabra lindo

-Cof, cof, hablemos de eso luego, s_ino luego querrá buscarme novia a mí _- pensó Red

-Oye, que tú tampoco te vas a salvar - amenazó Clem

Momentos más tarde los chicos se encontraron caminando por la ciudad junto a Jéssica...

-Sabes Jéssica, yo también tengo un Furfrou - comentó Serena

-En serio, ¿y ya lo mandaste a cortar el pelo? - preguntó con curiosidad

-No, puesto que hace poco lo capturé, además aun no decido que corte quiero que le hagan - dijo Serena algo pensativa

-Bueno verás, yo soy una aprendiz de peluquera pokémon - explicó

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con ése? - indagó con curiosidad

-Pues verás, él no me deja cepillarle ni cortarle el pelo, traté de hacerlo pero huyó antes de que pudiera hacerle algo - aclaró algo triste

-Así que fue eso...

-Los Furfrou son muy inteligentes, saben evaluar la naturaleza de su entrenador. Por lo tanto si no te reconocen como un buen entrenador, no te van a obedecer - recalcó la joven

-Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que aún no te obedece? - acotó Clem

-Oye Clem, no le digas esas cosas - la regañó Lem

-Lo lamento - se disculpó

-No hay problema, después de todo tienes razón - dijo Jéssica

-Tranquila, ya verás como tarde o temprano Furfrou podrá hacerte caso, solo debes tener paciencia - opinó Red

-Quizás - agregó dudosa

-Oye Jéssica, me gustaría ver tu trabajo, el de peinar a los Furfrou - indicó Serena

-Yo también - insistió Clem

-Como pedido de disculpas por golpearte ¿que te parece si los llevo allá? - les dijo

Finalmente la joven comenzó a guiarlos por la ciudad hasta llegar a la puerta de la peluquería...

-Este es el salón de mi maestro - explicó Jéssica

-Serena éste es el lugar que vimos antes - mencionó Ash

Ash y los chicos entraron a la peluquería, dentro de ésta se encontraba el famoso peluquero que Serena había dicho que estaba arreglando a un Furfrou...

-Esa es la persona que estaba en la guía de Serena - observó Ash sorprendido

-¡Increíble coincidencia! - dijo Lem

-¡Qué bien! - agregó Serena, en ese momento el señor se volteó observando a los chicos

-¿Jéssica terminaste el paseo con tu Furfrou? - preguntó el señor, saliendo de la habitación en la que estaba anteriormente

-¡Profesor ! Ellos son Ash, Lem, Clem, Serena y Red - los presentó Jéssica

-Pero ...yo veo que falta uno – comentó, lo que sorprendió a todos

-Red ¿donde estás? - indagó Ash preocupado

-Parece que se fue para otro lado, él va estar bien no te preocupes - trató de tranquilizarlo Lem

-Señor, yo lo ví en mi guía, usted es un famoso pokémon Trimmer señor Sherman ¡Me siento muy honrada! - comentó Serena

-Famoso Trimmer es un poco exagerado - dijo avergonzado

Serena observo las tijeras que tenía en un estuche - Son varias... - comentó

-Profesor, ellos están interesados en los Pokémon Trimmer - le explicó Jéssica

-Entonces muéstrales Jéssica

-Claro - Jéssica los guío hacia una puerta donde se encontraba un Furfrou con un corte diferente

-También tienen frutas - comentó Clem observando varias bayas sobre la mesa

-Así es, el trabajo de un Pokémon Trimmer no es solo cortar el pelo, primero debemos cuidar de ellos, su salud y nutrición influencian bastante en el pelo. Y cuando debe ser cortado también depende de su buen estado. Así que hay que estudiar hasta eso... La nutrición es esencial, por ejemplo, cuando están desanimados les damos Bayas Safre, las bayas Ziuelas son cuando tienen hambre, y lo mezclamos con una baya Tomate para mejorar su sabor - explicó Jéssica

-El cerebro se me va a fundir - dijo Ash mareado con tantas bayas

-Tenemos varios shampoos y varias maneras de lavar, lo escogemos según el pelo - siguió explicando

-Increíble, debe ser difícil - dijo Serena mirando los shampoos

-Estas son las tijeras y los peines, las usamos según el corte que queremos hacer – mientras llevaba un carrito lleno de peines y tijeras

-Asombroso – declaró Serena sorprendida

-Minccino mira tienen muchos peines - agregó Clem emocionada

-Eso es todo, acabo de terminar con un Furfrou que estaba bajo mis cuidados ¿quieren verlo? - invitó Sherman

-Claro - dijeron todos a la vez

-Jéssica, quieres llevarlos - le indicó

-Por supuesto - Jéssica caminó hacia una puerta, al abrirla dos Furfrou más salieron con otros dos peinados diferentes

-¿Esos son otros Furfrou? - preguntó Ash

-Así es - respondió Jéssica

-Son hermosos - mencionó Serena muy feliz

-Parecen otros - comentó Clem

-Es verdad - agregó Lem

-Ambos son elegantes, ¿creen que puedan hacerle algo así al mío? - preguntó Serena

-Claro, si me lo dejas estará en un par de horas - replicó Sherman

-Yo también quiero... hacerle un corte lindo al mio - dijo Jéssica mirando un momento a su Furfrou

-Tengo la seguridad de que lo lograrás. Es muy lindo... - agregó Serena

-Es cierto Jéssica, debes tener confianza. La verdad es que es muy terco... no deja que le haga un corte - explicó Sherman

-Ese es el caso... - dijo Ash

-Espero que algún día las intenciones de Jéssica le lleguen al corazón, pero bueno no tienes porque apurarte - expresó Sherman

-Si ...- dijo sin mucho ánimo

-¿Es la primera vez que vienen a esta ciudad, verdad? - indagó Sherman

-Sí

-Entonces tomen un descanso, muéstrales la ciudad Jéssica - sugirió

-Claro - respondió Jéssica

-En cuanto a tu Furfrou déjamelo, para cuando vuelvan lo tendré listo - le dijo a Serena

-Sí, se lo encargo por favor, sal Furfrou - exclamó Serena sacando a su Furfrou

**En la ciudad...**

-Si seguimos por aquí llegaremos a un lugar con una vista hermosa - explicó Jéssica mientras caminaban por la ciudad

-Me encantaría ver eso - comentó Serena sonriendo

-No deben estar muy lejos - se escuchó la voz de Red muy molesto

-¡Eh...! - dijo Ash mirando por todos lados

-¿Qué sucede Ash? - preguntó Lem

-Nada, creí oír la voz de Red - respondió

-No te preocupes por él, es muy buen entrenador sabe arreglárselas solo - trató de calmarlo Lem

-Pikachu, ven por aquí - se escuchó la voz de una mujer que preguntaba - ¿Te gustaría ser modelo para un corte? - al oírlo todos se sorprendieron

-Esta es Musari, una famosa Pokémon Trimmer - mencionó el otro joven

-¿Musari? - preguntó Serena

-Sí, ganó el premio al mejor corte, una medalla de oro por su elegante colección - dijo poniéndole una corona y una medalla

-Y ganó una copa del mundo por cortes elegantes - agregó uno más bajo

-Sí, ella ha ganado muchos títulos - acotó el otro

-Sí, fue muy fácil para mí – declaró la chica presumiendo

-¿Incluso un campeonato? - dijo Jéssica pensando

-Y la gran Musari ahora se ha convertido en una gran pokémon Trimmer - explicó el chico

-Así es, ¿quieren ver mis habilidades? - preguntó Musari

Dentro del local las luces se apagaron, para que luego de atrás de un telón saliera un Wobbuffet, con diferentes peinados y ropa adecuada al corte, desfilando delante de los chicos...

-Está bien, creo... - declaró Serena

-A mí me gustó el Afro – dijo Clem

-Esto, es solo es una parte de mi trabajo - expresó Musari

Nuevamente el mismo pokémon paso desfilando con nuevos peinados y vestidos, todos con el cabello largo, delante de los chicos...

-Eso es todo - dijo la mujer

-Eso, no estuvo mal... - anunció Serena

-¿Ya reconocieron mi talento para el corte? y bien Pikachu ¿Te gustaría probar un poco de mi magia? - le preguntó, a lo que Pikachu se puso nervioso

-Pika Pika - dijo nervioso

-Se ve bien así ...- afirmó Ash

-Ahh, ¿y tu Fennekin Serena? ya es muy elegante, pero creo que se vería mejor con un corte - dijo Clem imaginándoselo

-Es cierto ¡ sal Fennekin ! - Serena sacó a su Fennekin que luego saltó a los brazos de su entrenadora - ¿Podría encargarse de mi Fennekin? - preguntó

-Oh no, yo quería a Pika... - pero antes de terminar fue interrumpida por el otro joven que le dijo algo al oído - Entiendo, me encargaré de tu Fennekin – aseguró tomándolo en brazos

-Se lo encargo - entregándoselo

En ese momento echaron a todos del salón diciendo que esperaran una hora hasta que estuviera listo el peinado. Sin más opciones caminaron de regreso al salón de Sherman...

-¿Maestro ya terminó? - preguntó Jéssica

-Aún no terminé, pero pronto comenzaré - aseguró Sherman, antes de que pudiera decir algo más una oficial Jenny llegó

-Oficial Jenny - dijo Ash sorprendido

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero ¿ han visto a estos sujetos ?- indagó la oficial

-¿A quienes? - preguntó Lem

-No me digas que son... - dijo Ash

-Así es, ellos van a distintos locales, capturan pokémon y luego desaparecen - les explicó -Las características de estos cuatro es que ellos están usando ropa y gafas de lujo... - recalcó mostrándoles una foto

-No más por favor - pidió Ash

-Mi Fennekin está en peligro - declaró Serena preocupada corriendo hacia la salida seguida por los demás

-¿Qué pasó? - agregó Sherman luego de que el Furfrou saltara de la mesa para luego salir corriendo - seguramente va a ayudar a sus amigos

**En el Local...**

-Hemos llegado demasiado tarde - concluyó Lem al ver el lugar todo destruido

-¿Están seguros de que estaba aquí? - indagó la oficial

-Así es - respondió Serena, todos entraron al lugar pero no hallaron nada, ambos Furfrou comenzaron a olfatear el lugar buscando pistas

-Furfrou ¿ encontraron algo ? - preguntó Jéssica, los Furfrou solo ladraron y comenzaron a correr - Esperen por favor - corriendo detrás de ellos

-¡ Bueno vamos junto a Jéssica ! - propuso Ash corriendo detrás de la joven y los Furfrou

Ya en las calles de la ciudad, Ash y los chicos corrían tras los Furfrou para llegar donde estaban las personas que habían robado los pokémon, finalmente éstos los guiaron a una plaza donde se encontraron con cierto entrenador que no esperaban ver...

-¡Red! - exclamó Ash al verlo

-Hasta que al fin llegan - se quejó Red

-Red no los dejes escapar - le pidió Serena

-Claro que no, tienen algo que me pertenece - replicó

-¡ Hey ! regresen a Fennekin - les dijo Ash

-¿Esa es una pregunta? - enunció Jessie sacándose el disfraz

-La respuesta viene de la compasión ... - agregó James sacándose el disfraz

-_Para proteger el mundo de la devastación..._

_-Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación..._

_-Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor..._

_-Para extender nuestro poder mas allá del espacio exterior..._

_-Jessie..._

_-James..._

_-¡El Equipo Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz!_

_-¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!_

-¡Meowth! ¡Bien dicho!

-¡Wobbuffet!

-¡ El equipo Rocket ...!- exclamó Serena

-Devuélvanos a los pokémon - ordenó la oficial

-Traten de recuperarlos - declaró Meowth

-Sal Manectric - dijo la oficial lanzando una pokéball de la que salió un Manectric

-¿Un Manectric? - preguntó Serena

-Manectric, el Pokémon descarga. Manectric recoge electricidad del aire creando una nube de tormenta alrededor de su cabeza y de su melena sale una fuerte corriente eléctrica. - enunció la Pokédex

-Ve Inkay - lanzó James

-Usa Rayo - ordenó Jenny

-Esquiva - le ordenó James, Manectric lanzó un rayo que Inkay esquivó fácilmente sin problema - Tackleada - ordenó nuevamente, Inkay golpeó fuertemente a Manectric en la cabeza enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás

-Ataque Rápido - indicó la oficial Jenny, Manectric corrió rápidamente hacia Inkay dejándolo bastante herido

-Inkay usa Psicorrayo - ordenó James, inmediatamente lanzó un Psicorrayo golpeando a Manectric, dejándolo confundido y lanzando ataques a todos lados

-Cuidado - exclamó Red corriendo a un lado a la oficial - debes devolverlo a la pokéball- recomendó

-Regresa Manectric - dijo devolviéndolo

-Yo me encargaré, vamos Pikachu ¡ Ataque Rápido !- ordenó Ash

Pikachu corrió rápidamente hacia Inkay que a ultimo segundo esquivó el ataque tirándole una bomba de tinta que dejó a Pikachu sin poder ver...

-Pikachu ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Serena

-¡ No puede ser ! - exclamó Clem buscando a su Minccino que estaba dormido por lo cual se deprimió - Hermano haz algo - le pidió

Cuando Lem iba a lanzar la pokéball Ash lo interrumpió – Lem, no es necesario ¡ Aún puedes pelear Pikachu ! - le dijo Ash, y Pikachu asintió

-Golpe final, usa Tackleada - ordenó James

-Pikachu salta y esquiva - antes de que pudiera golpearlo Pikachu pegó un salto en el aire esquivando el ataque

-Psicorrayo - exclamó James

-Gira hacia la derecha - indicó Ash

Cuando Inkay se levantó, giró su cuerpo y lanzó un poderoso Psicorrayo, antes de que pudiera golpearlo Pikachu rodó en el piso esquivando fácilmente ...

-Ahora hacia atrás, usa Impactrueno - ordenó Ash, Pikachu lanzó un poderoso Impactrueno, pero antes de que llegara Jessie ordenó que desviara el ataque con Manto Espejo - ¡Salta y esquiva!, luego usa Cola Hierro - exclamó Ash, Pikachu saltó por detrás de Wobbuffet para luego golpearlo

-Wobbuffet, esquiva - Wobbuffet esquivó el ataque rápidamente

-Pikachu Impactrueno - indicó Ash nuevamente, Pikachu cargó el ataque rápidamente lanzándolo contra Wobbuffet

-De nuevo Wobbuffet - dijo Jessie

Wobbuffet reflejó el ataque con Manto Espejo que fue devuelto, pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo, Pikachu saltó en el aire esquivándolo, por lo que el ataque le dio a Inkay...

-¡Ash y Pikachu son impresionantes! Ash continúa la batalla sin los ojos de Pikachu - exclamó Jéssica

-Yo al principio también me sorprendí pero esos dos son capaces de todo - comentó Lem

-Confían mucho el uno en el otro - dijo Clem

-¿Confían? - preguntó Jéssica recordando algo que le había pasado

-Tackleada - ordenó James rápidamente

-Salta y esquiva - replicó Ash, Pikachu saltó hacia un lado esquivando el ataque, en ese momento Red se dio cuenta de algo

-¡ Jéssica, Furfrou cuidado ! - exclamó Red lanzándose hacia la joven para que no fuera golpeada por la red que logró encerrar a Furfrou - Rayos no pude salvar a los dos ... - se quejó

Cuando Furfrou trató de salir de la red recibió una descarga eléctrica...

-Esta vez hemos atrapado a muchos - expresó Jessie complacida

Furfrou miro a Jéssica preocupado - ¿Estás bien? déjame ayudarte - señaló Red ayudándola a levantarse

-Gracias - dijo avergonzada, en ese momento miró a Furfrou

-Mi... mi... ¡Devuélvanme a mi Furfrou! - gritó Jéssica corriendo hacia la red que la lanzó hacia atrás a causa de la descarga

-Jéssica cuidado por favor - le pidió Serena

-Furfrou - gritó preocupada

-Hermano ... - intervino Clem

-Ya sé, Bunnelby ve, usa Bomba Lodo destruye la red - ordenó Lem, Bunnelby lanzó su ataque hacia la red

-Ve, Wobbuffet - exclamó Jessie, Wobbuffet devolvió el ataque

-Bunnelby, Cavar - indicó Lem,

Antes de que el ataque le pudiera llegar usó Cavar para ir bajo tierra, lo que dejó a Wobbuffet confundido sin saber que hacer, de pronto Bunnelby salió debajo de la tierra golpeando a Wobbuffet...

-¡ Pikachu aprovecha y usa Impactrueno ! - exclamó Ash, Pikachu lanzó un poderoso Impactrueno que no le dio tiempo a Inkay a evadirlo...

-Ahora me toca a mí - afirmó Jéssica corriendo hacia la red con una rama, con la cual logró romper el mecanismo eléctrico con éxito - Furfrou ¡Qué bueno! - abrazando a su Furfrou, mientras a Jessie se le caía el aparato de la red estallándole encima

-¿Ambos están bien ? - les preguntó Red

-Sí, muchas gracias - dijo sonriendo

-Aprovecharé la oportunidad para limpiarte la suciedad - dijo Clem limpiándole la cara a Pikachu - ya está

-Frou - ladró el Furfrou de Serena que llevaba la bolsa con las pokéballs y el Fennekin de Serena que saltó a los brazos de su entrenadora

-Fennekin me alegro que estés bien, gracias Furfrou - dijo Serena orgullosa abrazando a sus pokémon, entonces notaron que la bolsa se movía y de ella salió Dedenne

-Denne de - dijo sonriendo

-¿Dedenne? - exclamaron a la vez Serena y Clem sorprendidas

-Aquí estás, me tenías preocupado - dijo Red y Dedenne salió corriendo hacia él

Luego de que el humo se dispersara, estaba el grupo con sus pokémon frente al Equipo Rocket, quienes se mostraron asustados, Furfrou dio unos pasos hacia delante molesto...

-¿Quieres luchar Furfrou? - preguntó Jéssica y éste solo ladró - Muy bien Rayo Carga - ordenó Jéssica a su Furfrou

De un golpe directo el Equipo Rocket salió volando con su típica frase _El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez..._

La oficial Jenny tomó de regreso la bolsa con las pokéballs de los otros entrenadores.

-Yo me encargaré de regresar los pokémon robados, muchas gracias por su ayuda - les agradeció la oficial

-No hay de que - le contestó Ash

-¡Oye hermano!, Furfrou obedeció a Jéssica - comentó Clem para sorpresa de todos

-Es verdad - afirmó Ash

-Eso quiere decir que te reconoció como entrenadora - aseguró Lem

-Por supuesto que sí - dijo Serena

-Furfrou ¿dejarás que finalmente te corte el pelo? - le preguntó Jéssica, él respondió con un ladrido festivo – cuanto me alegro Furfrou - abrazándolo

**En la peluquería...**

-Primero vamos a cepillarlo - le comentó a su Furfrou

Así comenzó con el peinado, después el lavado, todos miraban animados la escena, como terminaba el secado, por ahora todo iba perfecto y ya estaba comenzando a cortar el pelo.

Poco después Jéssica salió con su Furfrou con un peinado corto teñido de rosa y en la punta de la cola parecía tener un corazón al igual que su frente...

-Y ¿cómo quedó? - preguntó Jéssica

-Increíble - dijo Clem

-Ha quedado muy elegante - declaró Serena

-Gracias - agradeció para luego voltear hacia Red preguntando avergonzada - ¿Qué te parece Red?

-Ah sí, te quedó lindo - respondió sin darle mucha importancia

-Fue gracias a ustedes, muchas gracias - les agradeció

-No, fueron tus sentimientos que alcanzaron a Furfrou - explicó Serena

-Voy a confiar más y más en él, y ganaré mucha experiencia. Y un día me convertiré en un gran pokémon Trimmer - les dijo

-Sí, y entonces podrás cuidar a mis pokémon - le dijo emocionada

-Mientras tanto que te parece si yo me encargo de tu Furfrou Serena, creo que ahora le toca - dijo Sherman

-Claro que sí – respondió entusiasmada

**Fuera del local...**

-Cuídense por favor - les pidió Sherman

-Vuelvan a visitarme cuando vengan a la ciudad - les pidió Jéssica

-Adiós, buena suerte - les deseo Ash

-Todos tienen un sueño que cumplir... - murmuró Serena

-¿Dijiste algo?... - preguntó Ash

-Dime Red, tengo una duda ¿cómo es que capturaron a tu Dedenne? - mencionó Ash

-Me distraje un momento y de repente esos tres se me acercaron, agarraron a Dedenne, me dijeron que simplemente le harían un peinado pero cuando entré al lugar por donde huyeron ya habían desaparecido, me desesperé al no poder encontrarlos, luego de varias horas finalmente los encontré - le explicó

-Ya veo, es raro porque tú nunca bajas la guardia así - observó Ash

-Sí, pero me tomaron distraído... - replicó

-Sí pero... - Ash y Red seguían hablando, mientras Clem hablaba con Serena y su hermano

-Oigan chicos, no creen que Jéssica actuaba raro cerca de Red hace un rato - comentó Clem

-Es verdad - acotó Serena

-¿Qué crees que sea? - agregó Lem

-Creo que Jéssica está enamorada de Red - dijo Clem sonriendo y chillando

-¿Tú crees? - preguntó Lem

-Es verdad, eso tendría sentido - enunció Serena

-Cuando volvamos a la ciudad tenemos que volver a visitarla definitivamente – afirmó Clem

-Oigan, que tanto dicen ustedes tres - dijeron Red y Ash a la vez

-Nada – respondieron

Ash y los chicos continúan su viaje hacia ciudad Luminalia con la posible idea de retar al líder del gimnasio ¿Les será posible?, ¿Será verdad lo que dice Clem sobre Jéssica y Red? descúbranlo más adelante en esta historia...

**Continuará...**

* * *

Muy bien así termina el capitulo de hoy, comento que el corte de cabello que elegí para el Furfrou de Serena es el corte Dama, también estoy trabajando en un proyecto para hacer mi propio Opening y Ending de pokémon con imágenes de los equipos de los chicos, aún no lo he terminado estoy viendo como ponerle los subtítulos a la canción con mi programa, de ultima subiré los videos sin letra, pero no es lo mismo hice uno de prueba, aún no es el definitivo, cuando lo termine lo subiré a YouTube y los pondré en mi perfil, igual voy a avisar cuando lo haga así que estén atentos a eso. Ahora contestaré mensajes...

Asurax1: me alegro que te guste y te parezca divertido, trataré de que siga siendo así...

Frankoc74: míralo también de la siguiente manera, Ash se puso así porque Red recibió una mejor recompensa que él, a él solo le dio un abrazo, el pobre Ash que se esforzó, se levantó a las dos de la mañana y solo recibe un abrazo, cualquiera se pondría celoso aunque no te guste la persona, ja ja ja y por último salgo en defensa de Serena, ella lo hizo para que Red dejara de quejarse y se callase, muchas veces se usa un beso para que el otro se calle, por lo general no ese tipo de beso, y en cuanto al pokémon te puedo dar una pista, es un pokémon tipo hada, la lista se reduce a dos al menos.

Bueno los dejo por ahora cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja ya saben me dejan un mensaje y se los respondo. Sin más que decir por ahora me largo de aquí, digo me retiro, nos leemos luego bye...


End file.
